JUST FULFILL
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Donghyuk adalah istri yang begitu luar biasa. Lalu suaminya Mark adalah seseorang yang kata anak mereka adalah sosok yang begitu membosankan. Dan Chenle sendiri adalah, anak mereka yang begitu lucu, imut manis dan menggemaskan." Markhyuk/Markchan Ft Baby Chenle NCT. RnR please. (Chaptered)
1. Chapter 1

**JUST FULFILL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MarkChan/MarkHyuk**

 **Mark x Haechan/Mark x Donghyuk**

 **Ft. Baby Chenle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghyuck menatap sekeliling dengan mata yang sedikit memicing tidak suka. Ia benci dengan opsi pilihan yang diberikan oleh Mark padanya. Kenapa dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa mereka berikan pada anak semata wayang mereka, Mark malah mengusulkan untuk hanya memberikan hadiah camilan yang begitu banyak untuk anak mereka. Dia heran sebenarnya di manakah gerangan otak milik sang suaminya itu berada. Seharusnya dia bisakan mengusulkan hal lain untuk diberikan pada sang anak sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kan? Seperti mengajak sang anak pergi jalan-jalan entah kemana begitu dengan uang yang dimiliknya. Dan bukan malah hanya memberinya ini dengan alasan bahwa anak mereka itu sangat suka makan snack.

"Baby, kenapa memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu?" Mark berhenti dari acara mendorong troli belanjaannya saat melihat jika Donghyuk, sang istri tercintanya tersebut terus saja memasang wajah cemberut sejak tadi.

"Kembalikan seluruh jajanan tidak sehat yang telah kau masukkan ke dalam troli sekarang juga! Kau harus tahu Mark, jika semua makanan yang kau ambil itu mengandung terlalu banyak pewarna dan sudah pasti juga mengandung bahan pengawet. Bayangkan bagaimana jadinya anak kita nanti di masa depan jika di usianya yang bahkan baru menginjak 5 tahun ini sudah kau sumpali dengan makanan tidak bergizi seperti itu!" Ia menatap Mark dengan tatapan sadisnya lalu mulai beraksi mengembalikan seluruh camilan yang telah diambil oleh Mark tadi ke rak tempatnya semula.

"Tapikan anak kita menyukai semua snack itu, Babe." Mark mencoba mengajak sang istri untuk merenungkan kembali keputusannya yang telah mengembalikan seluruh snack itu kembali ke atas rak.

"Dan semua itu karena dirimu, sialan. Sebenarnya anak kita tidak akan terlalu addict dengan makanan sampah ini jika saja kau tidak mengenalkan hal itu padanya." Kini Donghyuck menarik troli belanjaan mereka setelah selesai mengembalikan semua jajanan tidak sehat tadi di atas rak. Kini ia ingin membelikan anak kesayangannya itu dengan jajanan yang lebih sehat dan baik. Jajanan sehat tanpa pengawet berlebih, tanpa pewarna makanan yang mencolok, dan tentu saja tanpa pemanis buatan. Maaf saja, putra manisnya itu masihlah sangat belia jika harus dibuat jadi begitu candu terhadap snack-snack tidak sehat yang begituan.

"Lalu kita akan membelikannya apa?" Mark mengikuti saja langkah sang istri kemanapun ia menarik troli belanjaan mereka. Ia sekarang lebih baik menurut saja dengan segala keputusan yang akan dibuat oleh sang istri. Daripada membuat keputusan sendiri nanti yang ada dirinya malah diomeli terus olehnya.

"Kita akan tetap membelikannya snack sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya, tapi bukan kau yang memilihkannya melainkan biar diriku saja yang memilih snacknya." Donghyuck memperhatikan deretan berbagai macam jenis snack yang ada di depannya, "Karena jika kau yang memilih, aku yakin sekali kau pasti tidak akan memperhatikan takaran gizi yang ada di kemasannya. Dan jika kau asal dalam memilih makanan, memangnya kau mau melihat anak kita jadi kekurangan gizi karena kau?" Donghyuk berkata ketus pada Mark.

"Ah, istriku pandai sekali." Mark memeluk bahu sang istri lalu mengecup gemas pipi miliknya. Sejak dulu istrinya itu selalu menjadi yang paling ahli dalam hal mengurus keluarga. Sangat pandai berhemat, pandai memilihkan makanan yang baik dan cocok untuk masing-masing anggota keluarganya. Jika begini sudah terbuktikan jika dirinya itu memang sangat pandai memilih pasangan hidup.

"Aku tahu, sejak dulu aku itu memang sudah pandai." Donghyuk acuh saja pada perilaku dari sang suami dan tetap fokus pada beberapa bungkus jajanan yang saat ini tengah ia teliti takaran gizinya. Sebuah chips yang terbuat dari ubi yang sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk juga jika dikonsumsi oleh sang anak. Kandungan energinya cukup ok, dan lemak jenuh di dalamnyapun juga tidak terlalu banyak. Ok, ini tak masalah jika dimakan oleh sang anak.

"Bagaimana jika cokelat?" Mark mengalihkan perhatian milik Donghyuk sejenak untuk fokus pada satu bungkus cokelat yang kini ada di tangannya. Mungkin Mark berpikir jika cokelat bukanlah makanan yang akan mengancam gizi milik sang anak jadi ia pamerkan saja makanan tersebut di depan wajah milik sang istri.

"Hmm, coba ku lihat ada bahan tambahan apa saja di sana." Donghyuk mengambil cokelat bungkus itu dan memperhatikannya dengan sangat serius, "Di sini mengandung flavonoid, ini bagus untuk mencegah penyakit jantung dan kanker." Ia masih serius memperhatikan bungkus cokelat itu, "Aku rasa ini tidak akan ada jadi masalah jika kita memberinya beberapa cokelat juga, lagipula cokelat juga baik untuk mengatasi rasa lelah setelah beraktivitas. Kitakan tahu jika Chenle itu anaknya sangat hyperaktif." Setelah memasukkan satu bungkus cokelat yang ada di tangannya itu ke dalam trolinya dan menambahkan dua bungkus cokelat lagi kini ia lanjut menodorong trolinya kembali untuk memilihkan beberapa snack lainnya untuk sang anak.

"Baby, lihat ini." Mark berhenti dan menunjukkan satu bungkus snack dengan bentuk ikan yang berwarna-warni warnanya pada Donghyuk. Makanan ini memiliki bentuk yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan jadi ia yakin jika anaknya nanti pasti akan suka dengan jenis camilan yang satu ini.

"Kali ini kau ditolak. Kembalikan itu, pewarnanya terlalu banyak." Mungkin Chenle memang akan suka dan tidak akan menolak snack yang satu itu, namun hal itu pasti akan berbeda dengan pendapat dari sang istri yang ternyata malah menolaknya. Dan ia pun hanya mampu menurut saja pada perintah dari sang istri dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya dengan mendorong troli belanja milik mereka yang hanya baru diisi dengan dua jenis makanan.

"Chenle juga suka berbagai jenis keripik. Tapi di sini keripiknya terlalu mengandung banyak garam." Ia memeperhatikan berbagai ragam bungkus keripik itu dengan seksama. Ia sekarang tengah bimbang ingin membelikan anaknya keripik atau tidak. Jika ia membelikannya ia begitu khawatir dengan karsinogen yang akan muncul di dalam tubuh anaknya yang mana senyawa itu akan memicu berbagai macam penyakit berat seperti kanker, stroke, dan diabetes. Tapi jika ia mengesampingkan hal itu dan berpikir bahwa mungkin tak akan menjadi masalah jika anaknya sesekali juga makan keripik, sesekali saja tidak sampai sering. Ya benar, mungkin itu bukanlah masalah, namun sekali lagi rasa khawatir akan selalu menderanya saat ia sudah akan memasukkan sebungkus keripik kentang ke dalam troli mereka.

"Jangan mengambilnya kalau kau masih ragu, lagipula kau kan di rumah juga sudah rajin membuatkan anak kita keripik wortel karyamu sendiri. Jadi jika kau ragu kau tak perlu untuk membelinya." Mark tersenyum memberi masukan pada sang istri saat melihat istrinya itu tak bergerak sama sekali ketika memperhatikan kemasan keripik kentang itu.

"Kau benar sekali." Donghyuk tersenyum manis mendengar nasihat yang keluar dari mulut milik Mark, "Lagipula karbohidrat yang dipanaskan dalam suhu sangat tinggi bisa berubah menjadi karsinogen dalam tubuh. Jadi lebih baik Chenle memakan keripik buatanku saja." Donghyukpun selesai mengambil keputusan miliknya dengan menaruh kembali satu bungkus snack keripik itu dan berjalan lagi ke depan mencari camilan lain.

Sekarang hari sudah semakin siang dan sebentar lagi sudah tiba saatnya untuk Mark menjemput Chenle dari sekolahnya. Lalu dengan begitu, setelahnya mereka bisa segera memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk putra manis kesayangan mereka itu. Astaga, rasanya tak sabar sekali melihat wajah menggemaskan milik sang anak jadi semakin menggemaskan karena terkejut telah diberi hadiah olehnya dan juga Mark.

.

.

.

Donghyuk kini tengah sibuk menata kue ulang tahun buatannya untuk Chenle dengan wakah serius saat Mark telah sampai di dapur setelah tadi selesai mengantarkan Chenle ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Saat ini waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi dan ia yakin anaknya itu pasti tidak ada waktu labih dari 5 menit hanya untuk berganti baju saja.

"Kau tahu, Baby? Tadi ketika aku menjemputnya, di dalam mobil anak itu terus saja berceloteh tentang kue ulang tahun buatan Mommy yang manislah, yang enaklah, yang baguslah dan yang-yang lainnya lagi padaku. Aku yakin sekali sejak tadi malam anak itu pasti sudah membayangkan kue buatanmu." Mark duduk di kursi depan pantry dan memperhatikan sang istri yang tengah sibuk menancapkan lilin di atas kue. Melihatnya ia sedikit bingung karena jumlah lilinnya malah berjumlah 7, padahal usia anak mereka itu baru berusia lima tahun, lalu kenapa lilinnya malah ada 7?

"Kenapa lilinnya ada tujuh?" Mark menunjuk kuenya dengan wajah bingung.

"Dia yang memintanya, kita hanya perlu memenuhi saja Mark." Saat semua lilinnya telah terpasang ternyata hal itu juga bertepatan sekali dengan suara langkah kaki milik sang anak yang terdengar seperti sedang berlari mulai terdengar. Ia yakin anaknya itu pasti sangat tidak sabar untuk meniup lilin ulang tahun miliknya.

"Mommy!" Dan sekarang inilah anak kesayangannya yang telah tiba di dapur dengan memasang wajah yang sangat sumringah. Apalagi ketika matanya itu menangkap pemandangan kue ulang tahun buatannya yang telah tertancap 7 lilin di atasnya.

"Wah, anak Mommy sudah pulang. Sini peluk Mommy dulu," Donghyuk pun menghentikan seluruh aktivitasnya dan mulai menghampiri sang anak dengan tangan terbuka meminta pelukan darinya.

"Kenapa hanya Mommy saja yang dipanggil? Dan kenapa Daddy tidak?" Mark berucap seolah tengah marah pada anaknya yang hanya dibalas sang anak dengan juluran lidah miliknya.

"Tadi di sekolah aku sudah memanggil dan memeluk Daddy, jadi sekarang gilirannya Mommy, kan lagipula aku juga mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Mommy." Chenle mengatakannya sambil memeluk erat leher milik sang ibu. Dan Donghyuk sendiri yang mendengarkan percakapan antara sang anak dan sang suami itupun hanya tersenyum simpul saja.

"Oh begitu. Jadi ya sudahlah, Daddy tidak akan menjemput Chenle setiap pulang sekolah lagi." Mark balas menjulurkan lidahnya untuk sang anak. Ia ingin melihat reaksi merajuk seperti apakah yang akan dikeluarkan oleh sang anak jika sudah ia ancam seperti itu. Pasti akan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan sekali.

"Tenang saja sayang, jika Daddy tidak mau menjemputmu maka nanti biar Mommy saja yang akan menjemputmu setiap hari." Donghyuk menggendong sang anak setelah tadi membelanya dan ikut menjulurkan lidah miliknya pada Mark.

"Ye! Satu - kosong, aku menang dari Daddy karena Mommy membelaku tadi, bukan membela Daddy." Mark hanya mampu membalas sorakan bahagia dari sang anak dengan senyuman tipisnya saja. Selamat untuk sang anak karena telah dibela oleh ibu kesayangannya itu.

"Ya sudah, sekarang Chenle duduk manis di sini ya. Mommy mau menyalakan lilinnya dulu." Donghyuk menurunkan Chenle dari gendongannya dan mendudukkan anak itu di samping Mark karena ia ingin mengambil pematik untuk menyalakan lilin kue ulang tahunnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa Chenle ingin lilinnya berjumlah tujuh?" Mark bertanya pada sang anak yang kini sedang sibuk mencoleki krim yang ada di sepanjang tepi kue ulang tahunnya.

"Karena kemarin Renjun Hyung berulang tahun yang ke-7, jadi aku juga ingin seperti dia, Dad." Anaknya menjelaskan sambil memasukkan jarinya yang penuh dengan krim bekas colekannya tadi ke dalam mulut.

"Renjun? Memangnya kenapa Chenle ingin jadi seperti dia?" Donghyuk datang dan mengambil tangan nakal milik sang anak yang masih saja sibuk mencoleki dan menjilati krim tersebut dengan menggunakan jarinya. Dengan telatennya ia pun segera membersihkan tangan milik sang anak dan memperingatinya untuk berhenti mencoleki krim kue seperti itu karena itu adalah hal yang jorok dan tidak baik.

"Karena Renjun Hyung sangat baik dan begitu sayang padaku jadi aku juga ingin menjadi seperti dirinya, Mum." Chenle melipat tangannya di atas meja dengan sangat manisnya setelah tadi diperingatkan oleh sang ibu untuk berhenti mencoleki krim kue dengan jarinya karena katanya itu adalah hal yang jorok.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya." Mark mengangguk singkat mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut sang anak. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk menyalakan lilin ulang tahun untuknya, rencananya setelah semua lilinnya menyala nanti ia dan Donghyuk akan segera menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya.

"Sudah, jangan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Aku mau cepat-cepat tiup lilin, Mum." Chenle sudah bersiap ingin meniup lilinnya karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap kue ulang tahun istimewa buatan sang ibu yang sudah bisa dipastikan jika rasanya itu pasti akan sangat enak.

"Iya, tapi make a wish dulu ya sayang." Donghyuk menahan mulut milik sang anak yang sudah mengerucut hendak meniup lilinnya padahal anak itu belum membuat harapan sama sekali untuk ulang tahunnya sekarang ini.

"Ok, aku lupa Mommy. Jadi make a wish-ku adalah." Chenle mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada lalu mengucapkan harapannya di dalam hati dan hal itupun juga diikuti oleh Mark dan Donghyuk yang sama-sama tengah mengucapkan harapan mereka untuk kehidupan anak semata wayang mereka. Mereka berharap semoga anak mereka akan selalu diberikan hal yang terbaik dalam hidupnya.

"Amien! Nah selesai, sekarang aku tiup lilinnya, ya!" Chenle dengan sangat antusiasnya meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue ulang tahun yang kelimanya itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya sayang. Semoga Chenle bisa jadi semakin pandai dan selalu sayang sama Daddy, dan Mommy." Donghyuk mengecup pipi gembil itu dengan lembut yang juga dibalas dengan kecupan tak kalah lembutnya dari sang anak di pipinya.

"Siap Mommy!" Chenle berseru senang lalu bersiap untuk menerima potongan pertama kue ulang tahun miliknya dari sang ayah.

"Potongan pertama untuk yang sedang berulang tahun. Meski sebenarnya Chenle-lah yang seharusnya memberikan potongan pertama itu untuk Daddy ataupun Mommy, namun tak apalah. Yang terpenting semoga Tuhan bisa selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak kesayangan Daddy yang satu ini." Mark mengecup gemas pipi milik sang anak yang langsung membuat yang dicium jadi merasa risi sendiri karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Mommy! Daddy terlalu kencang mengecup pipiku!" Dan anak itupun mengadu pada sang ibu sambil memasang wajah cemberut miliknya. Dan Donghyuk sendiri yang melihat hal itupun hanya mampu tersenyum simpul saja menanggapinya.

"Itu karena Daddy sangat sayang padamu sayang." Donghyuk mencubit hidung milik sang anak dengan sangat gemas hingga membuat yang dicubit jadi menggerutu minta dilepaskan.

"Aye! Sekarang satu - satu, kita imbang karena Mommy sekarang membela Daddy, sayang." Mark menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek sang anak untuk membalas kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Oh ya, kemarin saat di rumah Jisung, Jeno Samchon memberimu hadiah apa sayang?" Donghyuk duduk di samping sang anak dan memperhatikan sang anak yang tengah sibuk menyuapkan potongan kuenya ke dalam mulut. Kemarin anaknya itu sempat ia ajak untuk brrkunjung ke rumah temannya yaitu Jaemin dan Jeno yang juga telah memiliki putra bernama Jisung, yang di mana Jisung itu juga merupakan teman bermain anaknya. Ia penasaran dengan isi dari bungkusan besar yang kemarin diberikan oleh Jeno untuk anaknya.

"Oh itu, kemarin Samchon dan Imo memberiku hadiah yang sangat aku sukai! Mommy tahu kemarin mereka memberiku apa?" Sang anak menatapnya dengan mata yang sangat berbinar penuh bahagia.

"Memangnya apa?" Donghyuk balas menatap tatapan penuh binar-binar ceria itu dangan tatapan yang tak kalah berbinarnya. Jika sang anak sedang bercerita, maka ia sebagai sang ibupun juga harus selalu bisa menanggapinya dengan sangat baik dan lugas supaya sang anak tidak merasa terabaikan olehnya.

"Kemarin aku diberi hadiah berbungkus-bungkus ramyun. Akukan sering pamer ke Jisung kalau Mommy itu sangat pandai memasak ramyun jadi mungkin anak itu bilang pada orangtuanya kalau aku suka makan ramyun. Padahalkan aku hanya bilang Mommy pandai masak ramyun, dan itu tidak berarti aku hobi makan ramyun. Meskipun aku ingin sekali makan ramyun setiap hari, tapikan Mommy selalu melarangnya. Senang sih dapat ramyun banyak, tapikan percuma juga jika Mommy-nya tidak mau membuatkan Chenle setiap saat." Mata yang tadi penuh dengan binar-binar bahagia itu kini telah berubah menjadi mata yang penuh dengan binar-binar pengharapan. Donghyuk tahu anaknya itu pasti sedang memohon minta dibuatkan ramyun untuk malam ini, dan ia pun hanya mampu menanggapinya dengan suara decakan kecil melihat tingkah dari sang anak.

"Chenle sekarang sedang merayu Mommy ya? Sini Daddy bantu, Daddy malam ini juga sedang ingin makan ramyun." Dan kini sang suami malah ikut bersekutu dengan sang anak. Ia berdecak lebih keras saat melihat tingkah keduanya yang benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Tadi saja mereka saling bersaing satu sama lain entah untuk apa, tapi sekarang lihatlah mereka. Jika sedang ada maunya saja langsung saling bekerja sama untuk meluluhkan hatinya.

"Baiklah, makan malam nanti Mommy akan buat ramyun untuk Daddy dan juga Chenle." Dan ia pun akhirnya mengalah dan menuruti keinginan mereka. Tidak apa-apa untuk malam ini ia akan memasak ramyun sebagai makan malam. Hal ini tak akan masalah karena terakhir kali mereka menyantap makanan cepat saji itu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Jadi mungkin sedikit menyenangkan hati mereka setelah dua minggu tidak mencoba ramyun buatannya bukanlah hal yang salah.

"Aye! Kita menang Daddy!" Chenle mengajak sang ayah untuk ber-high five bersama yang langsung disambut oleh Mark dengan senang hatinya.

"Itu karena Daddy begitu pandai merayu Mommy." Mark berkata dengan sangat percaya dirinya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya pada sang istri. Donghyuk yang melihat tingkahnya iti sih hanya mampu memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia malas menanggapi tingkah aneh yang mendadak dilakukan oleh sang suaminya itu.

"Itu bohong Mommy, selama ini Daddy tidak pernah pandai merayu Mommy. Kata Jaemin Imo saja, dulu Daddy itu tidak pernah bersikap romantis pada Mommy. Jadi aku tidak akan percaya pada Daddy." Chenle menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sangat panjang ke arah sang ayah bermaksud untuk membantah perkataannya yang tadi.

"Betul sekali, Mommy memang tidak percaya dengan ucapan dari Daddymu itu, jadi sayang kaupun juga harus begitu, ok? Jangan pernah percaya pada ucapan Daddymu itu ya. Mommy tadi bilang iya karena Mommy memang ingin menuruti keinginanmu. Tanpa Daddymu ikut campurpun Mommy juga akan tetap menurutimu." Donghyuk membetulkan ucapan dari sang anak dan kembaki ikut serta menjulurkan lidahnya pada Mark yang hanya dibalas Mark dengan wajah melongo saja. Ia bertanya-tanya padahal tadi anak kesayangannya itu sudah bisa diajak bekerja sama, lalu kenapa sekarang anaknya itu malah menikungnya seperti ini? Dasar anaknya itu, curang sekali.

"Baiklah, Daddy kalah sekarang." Mark angkat tangan dan pura-pura menyerah di hadapan sang anak untuk menyenangkan hati dari sang anak manisnya itu. Tak apa ia dibeginikan oleh anaknya, yang penting baginya itu hanya satu. Yaitu sang anak yang bisa selalu tersenyum bahagia saja itu sudah cukup.

"Tapi Mommy, Jeno Samchon itu sangat membosankan ya? Setiap kali aku main ke rumah Jisung pasti hanya Jaemin Imo saja yang berbicara banyak hal yang terdengar begitu menyenangkan." Chenle bercerita sambil memasukkan potongan besar kue miliknya dengan sangat lahapnya.

"Tapikan Jeno Samchon orangnya juga menyenangkan." Mark berkata sambil ikut mencoba mencicipi potongan kue itu.

"Ck, Daddy bisa bilang seperti itu karena Daddy juga sama membosankannya seperti Samchon. Aku heran mungkin di dunia ini hanya Mommylah orang yang bisa sangat tahan dengan orang yang semembosankan Daddy." Donghyuk terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan lugu yang keluar dari mulut sang anak. Anaknya itu, kecil-kecil seperti ini sudah pandai bicara ya ternyata. Membuatnya jadi merasa gemas sendiri mendengarnya.

"Chenle ternyata bisa bicara seperti itu juga ya. Siapa yang mengajari itu memangnya?" Donghyuk membersihkan mulut milik Chenle dengan menggunakan tissue karena anak itu memakan kuenya dengan terlalu bersemangat hingga membuat ada beberapa krim kue yang belepotan di sekitar area bibirnya.

"Jisung, Mum." Chenle menghentikan acara makan kuenya sejenak lalu menurut pada sang ibu yang sekarang tengah memegangi dagunya untuk membersihkan seluruh area sekitar bibirnya yang kotor.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu, ok. Daddy itu tidak membosankan kok, dia menyenangkan dan juga sangat seru. Buktinya sejak tadi saja Chenle selalu diajak saling bersaing. Entah bersaing untuk apa itu, tapi yang tadi memang menyenangkan, kan?" Ia memberikan Eskimo kiss pada wajah sang anak dengan sangat manisnya. Dan hal itupun langsung menarik perhatian dari Mark yang kini tengah duduk di samping kanan sang anak. Ia memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang duduk di sebelah kiri anak mereka, yang di mana kini sang istri tengah menggesekkan hidungnya dengan begitu gemasnya ke hidung milik sang anak . Dan ia menatap itu dengan wajah yang sedikit iri. Ia juga ingin disepertiitukan, omong-omong.

"Mommy tidak ingin memberikan Daddy Eskimo Kiss juga?" Mark memasang seringaian miliknya pada sang istri dan berharap semoga saja istrinya itu mau memberinya sedikit pengertian dan mau menuruti keinginannya juga.

"Tidak usah, lain kali saja!" Donghyuk menyalak padanya lalu membiarkan Chenle memakan kuenya kembali.

"Daddy," Chenle menatap sang ayah yang langsung dibalas Mark dengan deheman pelan saja karena kini pria itu juga sedang sibuk menyantap kue.

"Tadi Chenle membuat banyak harapan. Tapi ada satu harapan yang ingin sekali Chenle harap bisa jadi kenyataan." Chenle meninggalkan garpu kuenya lalu beralih menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan mata begitu serius yang dimiliknya. Dan Mark sendiri yang ditatap seperti itu oleh sang anakpun hanya mampu untuk mengikutinya saja. Membalas tatapannya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kue yang tengah ia santap tadi pada kedua mata sok seirus milik sang anak.

"Tadi di sekolah, Jisung pamer padaku kalau sebentar lagi dia akan punya adik. Dan Daddy, aku juga ingin adik. Kata Jisung tadi, kalau aku ingin adik juga maka aku tinggal minta saja pada Daddy. Karena jika aku meminta pada Daddy maka hal itu akan segera diusahakan. Jadi Daddy, tolong usahakan untuk memberiku adik ya?" Chenle mengatupkan tangannya untuk memohon pada sang ayah dan berharap semoga keinginannya bisa segera dikabulkan.

Saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Chenle, ada dua ekspresi kaget yang muncul dari wajah milik Mark dan Donghyuk. Mark terkejut karena ternyata sang anak itu bisa berkata seperti itu hanya karena pengaruh dari mulut seorang bocah bernama Jisung itu. Ia sih tidak masalah soal minta adik atau apapun itu karena ia yakin ia pasti juga akan selalu bisa untuk mengusahakannya, namun yang membuatnya heran itu adalah dari mana si Jisung itu tahu bahwa jika meminta seorang adik itu harus dibicarakan dulu dengan seorang ayah. Anak itu, dapat pengaruh dari mana sih sebenarnya bisa mengajari Chenle untuk bicara seperti itu.

Lalu sekarang beralih pada wajah terkejut milik Donghyuk yang sejak tadi masih menganga tak percaya karena telah mendengar kalimat yang seperti itu bisa diucapkan oleh sang anak. Ia tahu Chenle itu pandai bicara, tapi ia tak pernah sangka jika pandai bicaranya itu bisa sampai seperti itu. Meminta adik? Astaga jika saja menjadi pria yang sedang hamil itu gampang maka sudah sejak dulu ia akan dengan sukarelanya membiarkan dirinya untuk menganduk anak lagi.

Namun menjadi pria yang hamil itu sulit, sulit sekali hingga ia pernah berpikir untuk lebih baik punya anak satu saja, yaitu Chenle seorang. Tidak akan bertambah dan hanya akan satu saja sampai kapanpun. Ia bukannya membenci hamil, ia hanya takut pada kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia alami jika ia sedang hamil. Ia takut rahimnya akan sangat lemah lalu ia akan kembali di-bed rest selama beberapa minggu di awal kehamilannya. Ia tidak mau jika nanti ia tak mampu bertahan maka ia akan berakhir dengan membunuh anaknya sendiri karena tubuhnya terlalu lemah dan akhirnya ia akan mengalami keguguran.

"Chenle yakin mau adik?" Donghyuk bertanya ragu padanya sambil mengelus lembut kepalanya, meski Mark sudah sering memberitahunya bahwa sekarang tubuhnya sudah tidak selemah dulu lagi ketika hamil Chenle namun tetap saja ia masih tetap khawatir untuk hamil lagi. Ia tidak suka pada semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpa keluarganya jika ia hamil lagi. Dulu saja saat hamil Chenle ia harus berjuang mati-matian untuk tetap bisa mempertahankan anaknya itu supaya bisa terlahir dengan selamat.

Ia berharap semoga Chenle tidak serius pada permintaanya tersebut, agar ia bisa lekas lega juga. Namun sepertinya ia harus gigit jari sekarang juga karena ternyata Chenle menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah anggukan antusias yang syarat akan permohonan ingin dikabulkan. Dan dengan beginipun ia hanya mampu menghela napasnya panjang saja, tidak apalah ia sudah pasrah sekarang.

"Sudahlah sayang. Tinggal dipenuhi saja semua keinginannya itu, ok?" Markpun memamerkan seringaian lebar miliknya pada sang istri, karena sekarang akhirnya keinginannya yang juga ingin memiliki anak keduapun juga diiyakan oleh sang istri. Dan semua ini berkat anak sulungnya yang sangat luar biasa pandai itu.

"Chenle tenang saja. Nanti Daddy akan berusaha dengan keras untuk bisa memberikan Chenle adik. Jadi doakan saja semoga Mommy kesayangan kita ini bisa selalu sehat dan kuat, ya." Dan Mark sekarang hanya mampu ikut tersenyum saja saat melihat kini Chenle tengah tertawa dengan bahagianya setelah mendengar jawaban darinya yang tadi telah menyetujuinya untuk segera berusaha memberikannya adik.

Baginya di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi selain ini. Anak yang manis dan selalu ceria dan istri yang begitu baik serta selalu perhatian pada keluarga adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan. Dan ia sangat berterima kasih sekali pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan dua orang yang begitu luar biasa itu ke dalam kehidupannya. Dan ia selalu berharap bahwa hal ini akan terus berlangsung sampai selamanya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Saya kepikiran untuk buat ini jadi semi-mpreg(?) Itu disebabkan setelah kemarin saya baca di salah satu artikel berita bahwa ternyata ada seorang cowok dari Amerika yang punya rahim dan jika dibuahi itu bakal bisa hamil. Meskipun cowok itu sadarnya saat dia udah, bisa dikatakan udah lansia, tapi tetep aja saya merasa itu adalah hal yang sangat mengagumkan. Pria itu punya rahim dan selama ini cara menstruasinya itu dengan cara mengeluarkannya bersama dengan air seninya, dan dia selama inipun gak sadar kalau air seninya yang merah itu adalah darah menstruasinya dia.

Ini amazing meskipun saya gak yakin itu benar dan hanya menyimpulkan aja kalau itu mungkin hanyalah kelaianan PMDS saja. Kelainan itu beda sama ambiguous genitalia, karena ambiguous genitalia itu kelaminnya aja yang ganda dan gak jamin kalau dia juga punya organ reproduksi internal yang ganda juga. Gak kayak PMDS yang bisa bikin seorang laki-laki terlahir dengan alat kelamin laki-laki, tapi ternyat juga punya organ reproduksi internal perempuan. Jadi ya saya berkhayal tinggi saja sama hal ini.

Review please~ hargai karya oranglain dan jangan cuma jadi penikmat aja. Setidaknya kalian harus sadar diri, kalau rasanya diabaikan dan gak dihargai itu gak enak. Bukannya saya mau nuntut, tapi kalau emang gak mau review ya gak usah dibaca. Saya buat ini itu untuk orang-orang yang mau menghargai karya orang dan bukan malah hobi baca lalu abaikan. Itu rasanya sakit sekali kalau dibegitukan.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Our Baby Crying at the Midnight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markchan/Markhyuk**

 **Ft. Baby Chenle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Shortfic, family.**

 **Warn : BL, typos.**

"Belajar mandiri itu penting, sayang. Jangan hanya bergantung pada orang lain saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghyuck pelan-pelan menyingkirkan tangan milik Mark yang sejak tadi terus memeluknya ketika mereka tengah tidur. Dia memperhatikan wajah milik sang suami yang nampak sangat lelah dan benar-benar butuh istirahat. Mungkin dia terlu lelah dengan pekerjaan kantornya, dia saja tadi pulang cukup larut tidak yang seperti biasanya.. Bahkan saking lelahnya pria itu, dia sampai tidak terbangun sama sekali dengan suara tangisan anak mereka yang sekarang sedang menggendor pintu kamar mereka.

"Aakh!" Dia memekik pelan saat merasakan pantatnya masih terasa sangat sakit karena kegiatan malamnya dengan sang suami tadi. Untung mereka hanya melakukannya sebentar saja, karena jika sampai mereka melakukannya terlalu lama dan sampai lupa waktu, dia yakin sekarang pasti mereka masih belum selesai.

"Mommyy! Chenle takut... huks..." Suara tangisan milik putranya semakin lama jadi terdengar semakin kencang, dan sebelum suara tangisannya itu membangunkan sang suami, maka sekarang dirinya pun memutuskan untuk segera memakai pakainnya dan langsung berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kamarnya untuk menemui sang anak.

"Mom-"

"Ssstt... Chenle jangan menangis ya." Donghyuck telah sampai di depan sang putra dan segera menyela isakannya tersebut dengan menenangkannya dan menggendongnya hangat. Meskipun sekarang badannya sedang terasa sangat sakit dan pegal, namun demi untuk menenangkan sang anak, maka dia akan mengabaikan hal tersebut.

"Chenle kenapa hm.." Donghyuck menuruni tangga rumahnya dan berjalan pelan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambilkan sang anak segelas air supaya dia bisa lebih tenang. Meski sekarang tangisannya sudah tidak sekencang tadi, namun tetap saja anaknya itu sesekali masih sering sesenggukan sendiri. Entah apa yang dialaminya malam ini hingga dia jadi terbangun seperti ini, padahalkan selama ini anak ini sangatlah jarang terbangun dan menangis di tengah malam, sekalipun dia sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Chenle rindu sama Mommy, kemarin waktu camping Chenle tidak bisa tidur karena digigiti banyak nyamuk dan gara-gara digigiti nyamuk, Chenle jadi ingat sama Mommy. Biasanya kan Mommy yang sering mengoleskan lation untuk Chenle, tapi kemaren tidak ada yang mengolesi Chenle. Lalu tadi saat Chenle mau tidur, Chenle jadi ingat kejadian itu dan jadi rindu sama Mommy." Chenle menerima segelas air putih yang disodorkan oleh ibunya dan segera menegaknya.

Donghyuck mendudukkan Chenle di atas meja pantri karena jujur saja dirinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menggendong Chenle lama-lama. Chenle sekarang sudah berusia lima tahun, dan berat badannya itu sudah tidak seringan ketika dia masih berusia dua tahun atau tiga tahun. Dan sekarang pula dirinya itu sedang sedikit tidak enak badan, jadi tubuhnya itu benar-benar terasa akan langsung lelah jika dipakai untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Chenle menangis karena merasa rindu sama Mommy? Chenle manis sekali ya ternyata." Donghyuck mengecup pipi milik sang putra dengan gemas saat sang anak mengutarakan alasannya kenapa bisa sampai terbangun malam-malam begini sambil menangis.

"Iya, dan Chenle jadi takut sendiri hiks.." Chenle mengusap kasar air mata miliknya sendiri, "Bagaimana jika nanti Chenle tidak ada Mommy, pasti hidup Chenle akan sulit sekali hiks...hikss... Setiap pagi Mommy bangunkan Chenle, memandikan dan menyiapkan baju umtuk Chenle, lalu hiks... lalu setiap hari Mommy selalu memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk Chenle hikss... Jika seperti ini, nanti bagaimana Chenle bisa hidup jika tidak ada Mommy hikss... MOMMMYYY!" Chenle menangis kencang dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Donghyuck sendiri hanya mampu menuruti keinginan putra tercintanya dengan tersenyum tipis. Chenle jika sudah menangis memang sangat manja sekali, tidak menangis saja dia sudah manja. Apalagi jika dia menangis, bisa-bisa anak itu akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari biasanya.

"Sayang, sudah ya jangan menangis lagi. Ini sudah malam, bagaimana jika Daddy yang sedang beristirahat karena lelah bekerja nanti terbangun? Apa Chenle tega mengganggu waktu istirahat Daddy?" Donghyuck menyeka air mata milik Chenle dengan lembut lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya supaya dia bisa segera berhenti menangis.

"Huks... Tidak. Ta-tapi Chenle ingin menangis, Mum. Chenle takut huks... huks... Chenle tidak mau kalau hidup tanpa Mommy." Chenle semakin sesenggukkan dan Donghyuck memutuskan untuk menggendong putranya itu menuju ke ruang tengah. Dia sana dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lalu memangku Chenle yang masih belum bisa berhenti menangis.

"Chenle bicara apa sih, seperti akan kehilangan Mommy saja. Dan kenapa Chenle harus takut kalau tidak ada Mommy? Seharusnya kemarin saat camping, Chenle bisa belajar untuk menjadi mandiri. Semuanya dilakukan sendiri, supaya Chenle tidak cuma bergantung sama orang lain." Donghyuck tak henti-hentinya menyeka air mata milik sang anak yang tak kunjung berhenti untuk mengalir. Sementara Chenle sendiri, kini dirinya hanya mampu menghisap dalam-dalam ingusnya saat sang ibu memintanya untuk belajar menjadi mandiri.

"Meskipun Mommy selalu ada untuk Chenle, tapi anak Mommy yang satu ini harus tahu. Jika menjadi mandiri itu penting, dan Chenle harus segera belajar untuk menjadi mandiri sejak sekarang." Donghyuck menatap wajah Chenle yang sudah memerah karena menangis tadi dengan lembut. Tangannya menyisir dan merapikan tatanan rambut milik sang anak yang sedikit kusut dan lepek, mungkin ini pengaruh karena dia terus berkeringat sejak tadi.

Chenle memasang wajah cemberut mendengar ibunya berkata demikian, "Tapikan Chenle ingin selalu diperhatikan sama Mommy, sama Daddy juga." Chenle memeluk leher milik sang ibu erat lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher milik sang ibu dengan begitu manjanya.

Donghyuck tersenyum melihat tingkah milik Chenle ini, lalu tangan miliknya ia angkat untuk menepuk lembut kepala milik sang anak, "Mommy dan Daddy kan selama ini juga sudah selalu perhatian sama Chenle. Lele minta apa saja Mommy selalu turuti, Lele ingin pergi kemana saja Daddy juga selalu menuruti." Donghyuck diam sejenak untuk menarik napasnya, "Tapi, dengarkan Mommy ya Sayang. Manja, merajuk, minta ini dan itu, itu memang boleh."

"Tapi Chenle harus ingat, Chenle selamanya tidak boleh seperti itu. Lele harus mulai mengurangi kebiasaan yang seperti itu dan harus mulai belajar mandiri. Katanya ingin adik, lalu kalau sikapnya seperti ini, bagaimana nanti Chenle akan menjadi kakak dan menjaga adik?" Donghyuck mulai memberi Chenle sedikit pelajaran mengenai pentingnya belajar mandiri sejak saat ini. Dia ingin sebelum dirinya benar-benar akan memberikan Chenle adik, Chenle haruslah bisa belajar untuk menjadi mandiri mulai sekarang. Dia tidak ingin jika nanti saat adiknya Chenle telah lahir, Chenle masih belum bisa belajar untuk mandiri dan akan membuatnya jadi repot mengurus dua anak yang benar-benar sangat butuh perhatian dari dirinya.

"Chenle akan punya adik? Mommy serius akan memberikan Chenle adik?" Chenle sudah tidak menangis lagi dan sekarang sedang sibuk memandangi wajah milik sang ibu dengan mata yang membulat lucu seperti seekor puppy, yang langsung membuat Donghyuck jadi merasa sangat gemas padanya.

"Jika Chenle mau belajar mandiri, maka Mommy akan berjanji untuk terus berusaha memberikan Lele seorang adik." Donghyuck tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya kepada Chenle yang sekarang juga sama sedang tersenyum seperti dirinya.

"Baiklah, Chenle akan belajar mandiri kalau begitu. Tapi Mommy janji ya, Chenle akan diberikan adik." Chenle memeluk ibunya dengan erat lalu mulai memejamkan matanya di leher milik sang ibu. Dan Donghyuck sendiri hanya mampu membalas pelukannya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat milik sang anak supaya dia bisa cepat terlelap.

"Mum?"

"Iya, sayang?"

"Leher Mommy kenapa? Kok merah-merah seperti ini? Tadi pagi juga, saat Mommy menjemput Lele dari tempat camping, Chenle juga melihat lehernya Mommy ada merah-merah seperti ini." Chenle bertanya dengan heran saat melihat leher milik ibu kesayangannya lagi-lagi ada bercak merah-merah yang sangat banyak. Dan sementara Donghyuck sendiri yang dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan yang seperti itu dari anaknya pun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sambil meghela napasnya dalam. Lagi-lagi Mark meninggalkan hickey di tempat yang sangat terbuka.

Dan sekarang lihatlah, putra mereka jadi penasaran sendiri 'kan dengan hal tersebut.

"Itu bukan apa-apa sayang. Hanya saja, Mommy itu sangat sensitif sekali dengan gigitan nyamuk, jadi kalau ada nyamuk yang menggigit Mommy, maka kulit Mommy akan seperti ini. Merah-merah begitu dan rasanya sedikit gatal, sayang."

"Pasti nyamuknya jahat, leher Mommy saja bisa sampai seperti ini. Nanti kalau Chenle melihat ada nyamuk yang berani menggigit Mommy sampai seperti ini, maka Chenle akan memukulnya dengan sangat keras, biar tahu rasa! Siapa suruh berani menyakiti Mommy-nya Chenle!" Chenle berkata dengan nada semangatnya seolah-olah dirinya memang benar-benar telah siap untuk menghabisi nyamuk yang telah berani menggigit leher milik ibunya hingga jadi seperti ini. Dasar nyamuk tidak tahu diri, sudah berani menghisap ibunya lalu tega meninggalkan bekas seperti ini, pasti dia mau mencari gara-gara dengannya. Lihat saja nanti, jika dia melihat ada nyamuk yang hinggap di tubuh milik sang ibu, maka dia pasti akan langsung memukul dan membunuhnya.

Dan Donghyuck hanya mampu tertawa kecil saja, saat melihat betapa sangat bersemangatnya Chenle ingin membasmi nyamuk yang telah menggigitnya. Dan jika saja Chenle tahu yang sebenarnya, pasti akan lucu membayangkan anak manisnya ini memukuli Mark, sang suami, yang telah meninggalkan bekas merah-merah seperti ini di leher miliknya. Pasti menggemaskan juga melihat Mark mengerang kesakitan karena dipukuli oleh putranya. Chenle kan memang seperti itu, kalau sudah memukuli ayahnya pasti akan sangat bersemangat. Meski pukulannya tidak keras, tapi tetap sajakan rasanya itu tidak enak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark baru bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jika sekarang Donghyuck sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Dia menengok ke arah meja nakasnya dan melihat jika sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Sama seperti biasanya, istri manisnya itu pasti sudah terbangun dan sudah sibuk di dapur. Sudah sibuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan anak mereka, sudah sibuk menyiapkan baju untuk dirinya dan anak mereka, dan pasti juga sudah sibuk menyiapkan air untuk dirinya dan anak mereka. Hah, istrinya itu setiap pagi memang selalu sibuk seperti ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Saat Mark masih memejamkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya pasca bangun tidur, tiba-tiba saja Donghyuck masuk ke dalam kamar mereka bersama dengan apron merah yang dikenakannya. Donghyuck menghampiri Mark lalu menarik tangan milik sang suami untuk segera bangun dan beranjak dari atas ranjang.

"Cepat bangun Mark, aku harus segera mengganti sprainya." Donghyuck masih berusaha untuk menarik tubuh milik Mark yang tak kunjung mau beranjak juga dari atas ranjang.

"Iya, sayang. Aku akan segera bangun." Setelah memakai celananya, Mark pun memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari atas ranjang dan membiarkan Donghyuck menarik sprai tidur milik mereka -yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bau sperma karena kegiatan mereka yang semalam untuk segera ditaruh ke dalam mesin cuci.

"Cepat mandi sana, Chenle saja sudah rapi sejak tadi. Dan kau jangan kalah dengannya." Donghyuck menyuruh Mark yang masih belum bergerak menuju ke kamar mandi dan malah masih berdiri bodoh di belakang tubuhnya dengan hanya bertelanjang dada saja.

"Dia sudah rapi? Wah, tumben sekali." Mark mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa heran dengan Chenle yang tidak seperti biasanya jam segini sudah bangun, bahkan kata sang istri tadi anak itu sudah rapi.

"Makanya cepat mandi sana, jangan kalah dengan anak kita." Baru saja Donghyuck akan melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar, tapi tangannya sudah ditahan terlebih oleh Mark. Lalu dia merasakan pinggang miliknya ditarik oleh sang suami, dan sekaramg mendadak wajah mereka sudah berada dalam jarak yang sedekat imi.

"Morning kiss." Mark tersenyum manis kepada sang istri.

Donghyuck menghela napasnya. Mark yang mesum sudah mulai berulah lagi di pagi yang cerah ini.

Ciuman mereka berakhir dan meninggalkan sisa saliva di bibir milik Donghyuck yang langsung disesap dalam oleh Mark. Donghyuck melangkah sedikit mundur untuk memberi jarak pada Mark yang masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu sayang. Dan jika kau berminat, kau bisa ikut mandi bersamaku." Mark mengerling pada Donghyuck untuk menggodanya dan langsung dihadiahi oleh Donghyuck dengan tatapan super datar miliknya.

 **.**

Chenle sedang duduk dengan manis di kursi meja makan untuk menantikan kehadiran sang ayah yang tak kunjung turun juga dari kamar. Ibunya pun demikian, sejak tadi belum turun juga dari kamar. Katanya sih ingin membangunkan ayah, tapi kenapa bisa selama ini. Diakan sudah lelah menunggu sejak tadi, dan perutnya pun juga sudah terasa sangat lapar.

"Chenle sudah menunggu lama ya?" Donghyuck datang mengagetkan Chenle dengan tiba-tiba, dan hal ini membuat Chenle jadi cemberut karena ulahnya.

"Mommy mengagetkan Chenle tahu." Chenle mengerucutkan bibirnya di hadapan Donghyuck yang sekarang sedang menyiapkan waffle untuk sarapan keluarga kecilnya.

"Maaf ya, Mommy kan tidak tahu kalau Chenle akan terkejut."

"Mommy kenapa lama sekali sih?" Chenle memainkan garpu yang ada di tangan kecilnya sambil memandangi sang ibu dengan mata berbinar miliknya.

"Mommy tadi masih harus mengganti sprai dulu sayang, dan Daddy tadi juga sulit sekali untuk dibangunkan." Donghyuck meletakkan wafflenya yang telah jadi di atas piring milik sang suami, anaknya dan juga di atas piringnya sendiri.

"Daddy kalau tidur sulit dibangunkan ya, Mum?"

"Kata siapa? Tidak kok." Mark muncul secara mengejutkan di belakang Chenle dan mencuri satu kecupan dari pipi gembil milik sak anak tersebut, dan langsung membuat yang dicium jadi menggerutu sebal sendiri.

"Daddy mengagetkan Chenle tahu! Sudah mengagetkan, main kecup-kecup lagi." Chenle membuang wajahnya, merajuk kepada sang ayah yang tadi telah membuat dirinya jadi terkejut seperti ini.

"Sayang, tidak boleh merajuk seperti itu. Katanya mau belajar jadi mandiri dan tidak manja lagi, tapi kok pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah merajuk seperti itu?" Donghyuck berjalan menghampiri Mark yang sekarang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tangannya ia angkat untuk memasangkan dasi milik sang suami supaya terlihat rapi dan tidak asal-asalan.

"Chenle mau belajar mandiri? Pantas saja jam segini sudah bangun." Mark menatap wajah milik sang anak yang sejak tadi masih membuang wajahnya. Dia sih tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut, dan hanya tersenyum tipis saja saat melihatnya.

Chenle yang ingat jika sekarang sedang dalam tahap untuk berhenti manja, merajuk, dan mulai menjadi mandiri, pun memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah sang ayah lagi, dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan wajah cemberut miliknya. Ingat, ini semua demi adik yang akan didapatkannya jika dirinya bisa belajar jadi mandiri sejak sekarang.

"Chenle tidak merajuk kok, Mum. Chenle tadi hanya merasa pegal saja, jadinya Chenle menghadap ke sana." Chenle memamerkan senyuman termanis miliknya kepada sang ibu yang ternyata langsung dibalas ibunya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis juga.

"Oh begitu ya? Chenle sangat manis ya kalau sedang pegal-pegal seperti itu." Donghyuck mencubit sedikit pipi milik Chenle. Dan Chenle sendiri yang dicubit seperti itu oleh sang ibu sebenarnya ingin menggerutu, tapi saat melihat sekarang ibunya sedang tersenyum, maka diapun juga ikutan tersenyum saja. Ya habis mau bagaimana lagi, menurut Chenle, senyuman mommy-nya itu terlalu manis untuk diabaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **TERIMA KASIH**

 **MINGGU 01/01/2017**

Khusus untuk yang request Just Fulfill supaya dibikin chaptered

 **See you and Love you guys.**

 **Jangan protes saya kalo saya malah publish ff ini di saat ff saya yang lain masih belum saya update. Saya cuma lagi pengen memperbanyak ff Markhyuck saja. So kalo ngeliat saya post ff oneshoooot maka berilah saya dukungan wankawan. Jangan desak saya untuk terus update ff dengan kilat 😂 .**

 **Tetap semangat untuk menjalani hari dan jangan pernah dengarkan bisikan tidak penting dari orang yang menurut anda tidak penting.**

 **Tuhan sayang kalian guys.**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN SHIPPER SARANGHAE 3 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER : 3**

 **JUST FULFILL**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN**

 **FT BABY LELE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Belajar mandiri itu dimulai dari yang paling sederhana. Seperti selalu bangun pagi dan jangan pernah merepotkan Mommy lagi kalau Mommy sedang sibuk memasak di dapur."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pagi hari, ayam milik entah siapa itu sering sekali berkokok di sekitaran rumah milik Chenle. Dan sungguh, Chenle itu benar-benar merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara kokokkan berisik dari ayam tersebut. Dulu dia pernah berpikir bagaiman jadinya jika lebih baik ayam itu dipotong oleh pamannya dan dimasak menjadi ayam goreng oleh mommy-nya, mungkin itu akan terasa lebih baik dan efektif untuknya. Karena ya, dia akan dapat kenyangnya dan tidurnya yang nyenyak itupun juga tidak akan pernah terganggu lagi dengan suara kokokan milik ayam tadi.

Tapi itu dulu. Dulu dia memang sering merasa keberatan dengan suara berisik itu, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak seperti itu lagi. Alasannya sederhana, sebab sekarang berkat suara kokokkan ayam tersebutlah kini dirinya bisa rajin bangun pagi. Dia sering bangun lebih awal dari daddy-nya dan sering pamer kepadanya bahwa sekarang dia sudah tidak perlu lagi dibangunkan oleh mommy setiap pagi sebab sekarang dia telah tumbuh menjadi besar dan sudah mandiri. Ya, meskipun dia tidak pernah bisa bangun lebih awal dari sang mommy -yang bahkan mungkin sebelum ayam berkokokpun telah terbangun untuk memasak di dapur, dia tetap merasa senang sebab telah berhasil mengungguli sang daddy dalam segi bangun lebih awal.

Pagi ini dia terbangun karena suara kokokkan merdu milik sang ayam telah berkumandang di waktu fajar. Dan dengan begitu, diapun segera terbangun dari keterpejamannya secara spontan dan langsung beranjak untuk membereskan ranjang miliknya. Dari melipat selimut bergambar dragon ball miliknya lalu bahkan sampai menyusun semua bantal serta boneka miliknya dengan rapi di bagian atas ranjang miliknya.

Selesai membenahi tempat tidurnya, diapun segera berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, meski sesekali jalannya masih sedikit oleng karena setengah mengantuk, tapi akhirnya dia sekarang tetap bisa sampai juga ke dalam kamar mandi.

Dia mandi dengan tempo yang sangat terburu-buru karena dirinya ingin segera meluncur ke dapur untuk menengok apakah sekarang sang mommy kesayangannya sudah ada di sana atau belum. Kan jika belum, nanti dia bisa pamer ke mommy-nya bahwa dia tadi telah berhasil menjadi yang paling pertama bangun di rumah ini.

Tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit, kini akhirnya Chenle telah selesai dengan urusannya di dalam kamar. Dia keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan berpakaian sangat keren dan rapi -ini sih hanya asumsinya sendiri, sambil menuruni tangga kini dirinya telah siap untuk segera melaju menuju ke dapur.

"Wah, anak Mommy sudah bangun?"

Chenle sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara milik sang mommy tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengarannya dari belakang tubuhnya. Meski sedikit kesal karena dikejutkan seperti itu oleh sang mommy, kini dia memutuskan untuk tetap menengok ke arah sang mommy dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebarnya ke arah sang mommy -ingin pamer padanya bahwa kini dia telah terlihat sangat keren dengan penampilannya.

"Mommy baru keluar dari kamar 'kan? Jadi sekarang Lele yang menang, Lele 'kan beberapa langkah lebih maju dari Mommy." Chenle menaikkan dagunya dengan gaya congkak dan langsung pamer pada mommy-nya bahwa kini dirinya telah berhasil mendahului langkah milik sang mommy.

"Ah benarkah?" Donghyuck menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan untuk menyusul putra tampannya itu supaya langkah mereka bisa sama, "Bagaimana ya, sebenarnya Mommy itu sudah bangub sejak tadi, cuma ya begitu. Mommy tadi sempat kembali ke kamar untuk mandi. Ah ya, kalau Lele tidak percaya, Lele bisa lihat kalau sekarang di dapur telah ada beberapa makanan yang telah Mommy siapkan untuk sarapan nanti." Donghyuck tersenyum jahil kepada Chenle saat sang anak kini telah merubah raut wajahnya menjadi cemberut muram.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa kok Sayang. Anggap saja Mommy telat bangun dan Lele sendiri sudah bangun sejak tadi dan bahkan telah sibuk menyiapkan makanan di dapur." Donghyuck meraih tangan kecil milik Chenle untuk menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang bersamaan. Chenle sendiri hanya menggenggam tangan milik sang mommy dengan wajah setengah senang lalu mengikuti langkahnya untuk menuruni tangga.

"Oh ya Sayang." Donghyuck melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat mereka telah sampai di dapur karena dia hendak mematikan kompornya yang ia pakai untuk merebus air, "Kau tidak ingin membangunkan Daddy?" Setelah air panasnya telah siap, kini dia tinggal menyiapkan jeruk nipisnya saja untuk ia buat menjadi teh. Well, belakangan dia memang sering mual kalau pagi, jadi ya dia sering sekali membuat minuman hangat di pagi hari untuk menetralkan keadaan perutnya tersebut.

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu terlontar dari mommy-nya, Chenle pun lantas segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, "Tidaak! Lele tidak mau! Daddy itu sangat menyebalkan kalau baru bangun tidur. Dia suka cubit-cubit hidung sama pipi Lele, lalu setelah itu dia juga sangat suka menggelitiki Lele sampai perut Lele jadi sakit karena terus-terusan tertawa. Ah, pokoknya Lele tidak mau membangunkan Daddy, Lele kapok dicubiti sampai merah sama Daddy." Chenle mencebikkan bibirnya kesal saat ingat dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat daddy-nya dengan sangat teganya mencubiti pipinya sampai memerah.

Chenle berjalan pelan menuju ke meja pantri untuk mengambil toples berisi keripik wortel kesukaannya, namun sayang, pantrinya terlalu tinggi dan tangannya pun kurang panjang untuk meraih toples tersebut. Dia menengok ke arah sang mommy -ingin meminta bantuan, namun langsung ia urungkan saat melihat mommy-nya sedang sibuk peras-peras jeruk di meja makan sambil sesekali menutup mulutnya untuk menahan mual. Mommy-nya belakangan memang suka mual, dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa sang mommy bisa seperti itu, namun yang jelas dia sering sedih sendiri saat melihat mommy-nya terduduk lemas di kursi dengan memegangi perutnya. Kemarin sih Daddy sudah membawanya ke doker dan katanya hari ini mereka akan kembali ke rumah sakit lagi untuk menengok hasil pemeriksaan mommy-nya yang kemarin.

Tidak tega mau minta bantuan ke mommy, kini Chenle pun memaksakan diri untuk meraih toples itu sendiri. Dia berpikir bahwa sekarang dia itu sudah besar dan sedang belajar mandiri, jadi salah hukumnya jika dia panggil-panggil mommy untuk meminta bantuan, karena mau ditaruh mana nanti kewibawaanya sebagai seseorang yang telah tumbuh besar seperti dirinya jika masih manja dengan minta-minta bantuan seperti itu kepada mommy-nya.

Tapi mau dipaksakan seperti apapun itu, tetap saja dia tidak bisa meraih toples keripik tersebut. Meja pantrinya terlalu tinggi atau memang dianya saja yang masih belum tinggi jadi tidak bisa meraih toples tersebut. Dia menengok ke arah sang mommy lagi, dan dia melihat sekarang mommy-nya sedang terduduk lemas sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. Nah kan, mommy pasti sedang kelelahan, makin tidak tega jugakan dia jika ingin mereporkan sang mommy.

Sekarang dia sedang dilema. Mau keripik wortel tapi tidak tega juga ingin merepotkan mommy, tapi rasanya sayang juga jika keripiknya ia tinggalkan dengan begitu saja. Keripiknya itukan hal yang paling ia sukai dari seluruh makanan yang pernah dibuatkan oleh sang mommy untuknya -meski semua masakan mommy enak, tapi tetap saja yang menjadi favoritnya itu keripik wortelnya yang manis-manis asin itu.

"WA!"

"DADDY!" Chenle hampir teronjak ke belakang saat tiba-tiba saja sang daddy telah muncul di dapur dan mengagetkannya dari belakang. Dia menengok ke arah daddy-nya dengan wajah cemberut lalu mencebikkan bibir karena kesal. Dengan kaki-kaki kecil miliknya, diapun langsung berlari ke arah sang mommy untuk mengadukan perbuatan jahat dari sang daddy kepada sang mommy kesayangan.

"Mommy! Tukan, Daddy suka usil kalau sama Chenle!" Chenle mengadu dengan kesal kepada sang mommy. Dan Donghyuck sendiri yang menerima aduan kecil dari putra kecilnya itupun hanya mampu tersenyum tipis saja. Tangannya ia angkat untuk mengelus permukaan rambut milik sang anak yang sekarang tengah menundukkan kepalanya di atas paha miliknya.

"Daddy usil ya? Kalau begitu besok tinggal balas saja." Donghyuck berbisik pelan di telinga milik Chenle dan hanya terkikik pelan saja saat melihat sang anak sekarang telah membulatkan matanya setelah mendengarkan kalimat yang baru saja ia tuturkan tadi.

"Memangnya bagaimana cara membalas Daddy?" Chenle bertanya dengan nada penasaran karena dia benar-benar merasa sangat ingin tahu dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh sang mommy kepadanya.

Donghyuck membisikkan kalimatnya dengan pelan, "Gigit saja jari milik Daddy kalau dia sedang tidur. Tapi jangan terlalu keras, yang penting sampai dia berteriak saja. Dan setelah mendengar suara teriakan milik Daddy, segera kabur dan lari saja sejauh yang Lele bisa." Donghyuck tersenyum saja saat melihat Chenle cekikikan sendiri setelah mendengar ucapannya, dia yakin di pikiran milik sang anak sekarang pasti sudah terangkai beribu macam cara untuk menjahili sang daddy.

Mark menatap curiga ke arah sang anak dan sang istri yang sekarang sedang sibuk saling bisik. Dia curiga bahwa sekarang keduanya sedang merencankan sesuatu yang sedikit aneh dan dapat merugikan dirinya. 'Kan selama ini sudah terbukti jika kedua orang itu disatukan, maka sudah pasti mereka akan menciptakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga untuk menjahilinya.

"Hei, kenapa tersenyum seperti itu pada Daddy? What's wrong?" Mark duduk di sebelah Donghyuck lalu mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sang putra memasang senyuman sejahil itu -memang benar-benar keturunan dari mommy-nya.

Chenle hanya menggeleng kecil sambil memeluk tangan milik sang mommy, "Tidak ada. Chenle 'kan hanya ingin tersenyum seperti itu saja sama Daddy. Ya 'kan Mommy ya, Lele hanya ingin tersenyum seperti itu saja sama Daddy." Chenle menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sang daddy, bermaksud untuk mengejeknya. Dan Mark sendiri hanya menanggapi itu dengan kekehan kecil miliknya lalu kembali beralih ke arah sang istri yang sejak tadi masih nampak sangat berkeringat sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku 'kan sudah bilang, kenapa kita tidak memperkerjakan asisten rumah tangga saja." Mark menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang ada di wajah milik sang istri, "Lihat, kau sekarang benar-benar tampak sangat kelelahan Sayang. Nanti setelah hasil tes kesehatannya sudah keluar dan kau benar-benar dinyatakan hamil, maka lebih baik mulai besok kita akan langsung menyewa asisten rumah tangga saja."

Donghyuck mengangguk sejenak, "Tapi kaukan tahu kalau aku paling tidak bisa menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaan rumah kepada asisten rumah tangga." Donghyuck menatap sedih ke arah Mark. Dan Mark hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan sifat milik sang istri yang satu ini.

Donghyuck itu sejak dulu memang benar-benar tidak pernah mau jika ada orang lain yang ikut campur ke dalam urusan masalah pekerjaan rumah tangganya, apalagi jika itu soal urusan dapur, maka sudah pasti Donghyuck akan langsung menentangnya dengan keras. Alasannya sederhana, Donghyuck tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik terhadap keluarganya. Ya bukannya Donghyuck mau curiga dengan para asisten rumah tangga itu, hanya saja dia itu memang tidak pernah bisa menaruh rasa percaya terhadap seseorang dengan mudah. Jadi ya wajar saja jika dia bersikap seperti ini, dulu saja saat ia hamil Chenle, dia bahkan sampai sempat bertengkar dengan Mark hanya karena masalah memperkerjakan asisten rumah tangga itu. Lalu pada akhirnya diapun mengalah dengan memperbolehkan Mark untuk memperkerjakan seorang asisten rumah tangga, karena pada kenyataannya kondisinya pada saat itu benar-benar sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan aktivitas berat.

"Mommy, Lele lapar." Putra mereka memecahkan suasana dengan berseru lapar dengan suara lentang miliknya. Donghyuck menatap lembut ke arah sang anak lalu menarikkan kursi untuknya supaya dia bisa cepat duduk dan bisa segera memulai acara sarapan mereka berhubung sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh.

Mark berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil sekotak susu kedelai yang ada di dalam lemari pendinginnya dan kembali duduk di sebelah sang istri. Dia meminum susunya sambil memperhatikan sang anak yang sekarang sudah tampak siap dengan garpu di tangannya, well, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera melahap salad buah yang ada di depannya itu.

"Lele hari ini les pianonya libur?" Mark bertanya pelan setelah menegak sekotak susu kedelai miliknya sampai habis.

"Lalu setelah itu Lele mau apa? Sekolahnya juga liburkan hari ini?" Donghyuck menambahkan sambil mengelus lembut kepala milik sang anak.

"Sebenarnya Lele tidak mau libur, tapi karena hari ini Saem sedang ada urusan jadi ya terpaksa Chenle diliburkan." Chenle memanyunkan bibirnya, "Daddy? Kapan berdoanya, Lele sudah sangat lapar tahuu!" Chenle semakin memajukan bibirnya, merasa sangat kesal karena sejak tadi sang daddy tak kunjung memimpin doa dan membuatnya jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk segera makan.

Mark mengangguk singkat lalu segera memimpin doa sebelum mereka memulai acara sarapan mereka. Chenle memejamkan matanya dengan erat meresapi setiap doa yang ia rapalkan dalam hati supaya makanan yang akan dimakannya ini akan menjadi makanan yang bermanfaat dan memberi berkah kepadanya.

"Ami-"

"AMIEN! DADDY-MOMMY SELAMAT MAKAN YAAA!" Chenle menyela ucapan sang daddy saat mengakhiri doa dan main asal menyantap makanannya setelah itu.

Mark dan Haechan sendiri tidak terlalu banyak sikap, mereka hanya tertawa pelan saja melihat kelakukan anak pertama mereka yang nampak sangat berantusias sekali memakan sarapan paginya. Dan ugh, putra mereka itu sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Jika libur begini, hal yang paling sering Chenle lakukan adalah menonton serial kartun favoritnya, Dargon Ball, sambil mengemil keripik wortel buatan sang mommy, dari pagi hingga siang hari. Lalu saat hari sudah siang, saat mommy-nya sedang tidak sibuk, dia biasanya mengajak sang mommy untuk bermain piano bersama.

Mommy-nya itu sebenarnya sangat mahir dalam hal bermain piano, hanya saja kata daddy, mommy itu sudah sangat jarang bermain piano setelah menikah. Alasannya adalah karena semenjak menikah mommy itu jarang ada waktu untuk memainkan piano yang ada di rumah milik mereka lagi.

Tapi di liburnya saat ini ada yang sedikit berbeda. Dia tidak menonton Dragon Ball kesayangannya, dia tidak melihat mommy-nya berseliweran di dalam rumah untuk beres-beres, dan dia tidak melihat daddy yang biasanya akan membaca buku di beranda rumah jika sedang liburnya.

Hari ini keadaan rumah sangat sunyi. Tadi pagi setelah sarapan, daddy berpamitan kepadanya dan mommy bahwa dia akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil hasil tes kesehatan milik mommy, dan menasehati mommy supaya beristirahat saja di dalam rumah. Dan setelah melepas kepergian sang daddy yang telah melaju dengan mobilnya, dia diajak sang mommy untuk melangkah menuju ke teras belakang rumah untuk membantunya menjemur pakaian.

Dan setelah membantu mommy menjemur pakaian, ah tidak, maksudnya setelah membantu memeras pakaian untuk dijemur mommy tadi pagi -dia tidak cukup tinggi untuk menjemur pakaian, dia memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera berlari menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menonton tv karena Dragon Ball telah menantinya.

Baru sekitar dua sekmen ia menonton, mendadak ia menjadi merasa sangat aneh sendiri saat tidak mendapati kehadiran sang mommy di sekitarnya. Dia menengok ke sekelilingnya dengan wajah bingung dan merasa takut saat tidak melihat keberadaan sang mommy sama sekali di sekitarnya. Dan setelahnya diapun memutuskan untuk mematikan tv-nya dan meninggalkan Goku yang sedang sibuk bertarung melawan Majin Boo itu hanya demi untuk mencari keberadaan sang mommy yang sejak tadi belum nampak juga di sekitarnya.

Chenle melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju ke teras belakang rumah untuk mengecek barangkali mommy-nya masih berada di sana untuk menjemur beberapa pakaian lain yang masih tersisa. Tapi ternyata, ketika dia telah sampai di teras, di sana ia tidak melihat keberadaan dari sang mommy sama sekali.

Dia sempat memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung sebelum segera berbalik arah untuk mencari keberadaan sang mommy yang ternyata tidak ada di sana itu. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari mommy-nya ke kamar, berpikir bahwa mungkin saja mommy sedang ada di sana untuk berganti pakaian atau mungkin sedang mandi lagi karena badannya berkeringat.

"Mum?" Chenle mengetuk pintu kamar milik kedua orangtuanya dengan pelan, "Mommy? Mommy ada di dalam tidak? Mommy... Mommy-nya Lele?" Chenle masih mengetuki pintu itu dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat -ingin membuat kegaduhan.

"Mommy... Mommy di dalam tidak? Lele sedang mencari Mommy nih, Momm-Eh?" Chenle terkejut saat pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan sendirinya karena dia terlalu keras mengetuknya. Melihat hal tersebut, diapun lantas segera melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan mengintip apakah mommy-nya ada di dalam sana atau tidak.

Dan senyum kebahagiaan terpatri di wajah tampan miliknya saat melihat bahwa di atas ranjang sana dia telah menemukan sang mommy sedang terlelap di bawah selimut hangat berwarna merah miliknya. Lalu tak lama setelah itu diapun segera melangkahkan kakinya senang untuk menyusul sang mommy yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang besar itu.

"Mommy, Mommy mengantuk ya jadinya tidur lagi?" Chenle merangkak di atas ranjang untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut milik sang mommy.

"Kok Lele tidak dijawab? Mommy sangat lelah jadi tidurnya sangat lelap sekali ya?" Chenle menatap heran ke arah sang mommy yang tidak nampak terganggu sama sekali dengan kehadirannya di atas ranjang. Padahal ya, selama ini mommy-nya itu sangat sensitif dengan aktivitas kecil yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya jika sedang terlelap.

"Ish, Mommy kok suka sekali berkeringat sih?" Dia berkata gemas saat sejak tadi dia terus memergoki sang mommy dalam keadaan berkeringat. Tangan kecilnya mencoba untuk meraih kotak tissue yang ada di meja nakas dan hendak mengelap keringat yang ada wajah milik sang mommy dengan menggunakan tissuenya tersebut.

"Kok dahi Mommy panas sekali ya." Chenle meletakkan tissuenya yang telah basah dengan keringat milik sang mommy ke samping kepalanya untuk setelah itu dia mulai fokus dengan dahi dan leher milik mommy-nya yang sekarang terasa sangat panas itu.

"Mommy? Mommy bangun dong, Lele 'kan jadi cemas sekarang." Dengan sedikit kasar Chenle menggerak-gerakkan tubuh milik sang mommy dan berharap semoga mommy-nya akan segera membuka matanya.

"Mommy?! Mommy! Banguuun!" Chenle mulai panik ditambah lagi sekarang napas milik mommy-nya juga terdengar semakin tidak beraturan, "Mommy... banguuun hiks... jangan tidur terus seperti ini! Mommy... hikss... Banguuuun! Lele khawatir tahu!" Chenle menangis keras saat mommy-nya tak kunjung bangun. Dengan sedikit tergesa dia segera turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil ponsel milik sang mommy yang ada di meja kopi dekat sofa ruang tamu untuk menghubungi daddy-nya.

"Hiks... Mommy kenapa sih!" Dia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar setelah sampai di ruang tamu dan mengambil ponsel milik sang mommy. Jari-jari kecilnya dengan sedikit gemetar mulai menekan angka satu untuk menghubungi daddy-nya dan mengadu padanya bahwa mommy sejak tadi tidak mau bangun juga dari tidurnya.

 _"Halo Sayang ad-"_

"HUWAAA DADDY! BAGAIMANA INI, HIKS MOMMY TIDAK MAU HIKS BANGUN DARI TIDURNYA HIKS... PADAHAL SEJAK TADI LELE SUDAH MEMBANGUNKANNYA HIKS DADDYY! MOMMY PERGI KE MIMPINYA TAPI TIDAK AJAK-AJAK LELE... HUWAAAAA BAGAIMANA JIKA MOMMY MENINGGALKAN LELE DAN LEBIH MEMILIH UNTUK HIDUP DI ALAM MIMPINYA HIKS DADDY CEPAT BANGUNKAN MOMMY HUWAA!"

 **PIP**

Chenle mamatikan sambungan teleponnya dan mulai menangis dengan deras. Dia berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dengkul yang ditekuknya lalu mulai menangis dengan suara yang sangat keras sekeras-kerasnya. Dia terlalu takut jika mommy-nya benar-benar tidak bangun dan akan meninggalkannya ke alam mimpi dengan begitu saja. Kan dulu mommy pernah bilang, kalau seseorang sudah sangat lelap dengan tidurnya itu tandanya dia sedang bermimpi indah. Dan sekarang dia panik jika mommy akan meninggalkannya ke alam mimpinya karena sudah menemukam mimpi yang begitu indah dan terlalu sayang untuk ditinggalkan.

"HIKS... MOMMY JANGAN TINGGALKAN LELE DULU HUWAAA!"

Dan gema suara tangisan milik Chenle pun terdengar semakin keras di penjuru rumahnya. Well, anak mana sih yang tidak akan menangis kalau mommy-nya tidak bisa dibangunkan dari tidurnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **JUMAT 13/01/2017**

 **HALLOOOOOOOO Aku balik lagi dengan membawa kebahagiaan keluarga harmonis milik Markhyuck ^^**

 **Ayo review biar aku semakin semangat ngelanjutinnya.**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk semua review dari kalian. Aku udah baca semuanya. Sekali lagi, aku udah baca SEMUANYA!**

 **Dan aku sengaja gak bales review dari kalian, karena ya... bukannya apa-apa ya. Akunya gak ada waktu :"( tp aku bener-bener apresiasi bgt semua review dr kalian dengan cara selalu ngasi cerita yang baik buat kalian.**

 **Well ini aja dr aku. Dan see you next time.**

 **Hayo tebak ff mana yang bakal aku update setelah ff ini :"v**

 **Aku sebenernya gak hiatus. Cuma lagi nyari waktu luang aja buat merileksasikan diri. Biar badan tambah sehat dan pikiran tambah fresh :3**

 **SEE YOU AND LOVE YOU :***

 **SARANGHAE MARKHYUCK SHIPPER ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER : 4**

 **JUST FULFILL**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN**

 **FT BABY LELE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chenle bahagia Mommy tidak kenapa-kenapa. Asal mommy masih bisa tersenyum semanis itu kepada Lele, Lele sudah merasa sangat bahagia kok."

...

...

...

"Ssst... sudah, jangan menangis lagi, ya?" Mark kewalahan menenangkan Chenle yang sedang menangis di teras rumahnya sembari menunggu istrinya selesai diperiksa oleh dokter di dalam kamarnya.

Selepas menerima telepon dari sang istri -yang ternyata adalah putranya, Mark tadi langsung bergegas keluar dari dalam rumah sakit dan membawa satu dokter -teman dekatnya, untuk datang ke rumahnya dan memeriksa keadaan sang istri, yang kata putra mereka sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Huwaaa hiiikss! Lele tidak mauuuuu Daddy! Hiks! Lele maunya sama Mommy!" Chenle meronta dalam gendongan milik Mark dan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan milik sang ayah supaya dia bisa segera bergegas menemui ibu kesayangannya yang sejak tadi masih belum sadarkan diri juga.

"Hei, Sayang. Mommy sekarang sedang diperiksa dokter, Lele tidak boleh menemui Mommy dulu apalagi sampai mengganggunya." Mark menggendong Chenle dengan erat dan mengajaknya untuk mengelilingi teras rumah mereka.

"Sudah, sembari menunggu Mommy selesai diperiksa, sekarang Lele berdoa saja ya? Berdoa semoga Mommy baik-baik saja." Mark menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil milik sang anak yang sesekali masih berontak dengan elusan lembut miliknya. Dan namanya juga anak kecil, pasti sangat sedih jika ibunya tak sadarkan diri seperti tadi.

"Hiks, tapi tadi Mommy tidak bangun hiks. Bagaimana kalau Mommy meninggalkan Lele gara-gara Lele tidak bisa cepat mandiri. Huks... Daddy! Lele mau sama Mommyyyy!" Tangisan milik Chenle jadi semakin menggelegar hingga membuat Mark jadi merasa pening sendiri karena mendengarnya.

"Sssstt.. Lele diam dulu, nanti Daddy akan antarkan Lele kepada Mommy. Tapi Lele harus janji untuk tenang dan diam, oke?" Mark mengangkat tubuh Chenle dalam gendongannya yang sedikit merosot dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Chenle yang sudah rewel seperti ini sangatlah sulit untuk ia tenangkan, berbeda dengan Donghyuck yang selalu mahir menenangkan putra mereka yang sedang menangis begini.

Mark masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan langkah yang pelan sembari menunggu putranya bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Karena jika Chenle kembali menangis dengan kencang, maka dia takut hal itu akan menganggu konsentrasi milik dokter yang sedang memeriksa istrinya itu.

"Daddy? Hidung Lele keluar lendirnya." Chenle menyentuh filtrum hidungnya yang telah basah dengan kedua tangannya dan mengelapkan jari-jari tangan penuh lendir itu ke kemeja biru milik sang ayah.

Mark menghela napasnya, "Tentu saja keluar lendirnya, Lele menangisnya sangat lama tadi." Sebelum berjalan menuju ke kamar, Mark membawa sang anak menuju ke dapur untuk mencuci tangan dan mengelap filtrum hidung penuh lendir itu dengan menggunakan tissue.

"Ini namanya apa Daddy?" Chenle mengacungkan jari telunjuknya saat sang daddy menyalakan air keran wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

Mark mencuci tangan milik sang anak dengan telaten, "Itu namanya ingus. Itu kotor, dan Lele tidak boleh mengelapkannya lagi di baju milik siapapun. Kalau hidung Lele mengeluarkan lendir itu lagi, maka cepat ambil tissue dan lap sampai bersih." Mark mengambil tissue dan membersihkan hidung milik sang anak hingga sampai bersih, dan Chenle pun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya saat dirasanya sang ayah terlalu kencang menekan hidung miliknya.

"Oh kalian di sini." Sebuah suara yang muncul dari belakang tubuhnya hingga membuat Mark jadi sedikit terkejut ketika dia sedang sibuk membasuh hidung milik sang anak dengan menggunakan sedikit air.

"Wah! Dokternya sudah keluar! Daddy ayo temui Mommyyyy!" Chenle melompat-lombat kecil dengan penuh semangat saat melihat dokter yang tadi memeriksa ibunya telah keluar. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk dokter itu dengan menggunakan telunjuk miliknya, mengisyaratkan pada sang ayah bahwa kini dia telah bisa menemui sang ibu karena dokternya telah keluar.

"Haha, iya, nanti Chenle bisa menemui Mommy. Tapi nanti ya, sebentar lagi." Dokter itu menepuk lembut kepala milik Chenle dan mengalihkan matanya kepada Mark untuk menjelaskan keadaan terkini dari istrinya tersebut.

"Donghyuck butuh banyak istirahat. Anemianya kembali kambuh, dan ya, dia memang sedang hamil, jadi kusarankan padamu untuk segera menyewa asisten rumah tangga supaya dia bisa beristirahat dengan baik." Dokter itu menyerahkan kertas resepnya kepada Mark, "Itu hanya suplemen dan beberapa vitamin penunjang saja. Dan jika dalam kurun waktu tiga hari, atau paling lama seminggu dia masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda baikan, maka lebih baik kau segera bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

Mark menerima resep obat itu dengan membawa Chenle ke dalam gendongannya lagi, "Terima kasih. Dan aku sangat bersyukur sekali karena tadi kau sedang tidak terlalu sibuk hingga aku bisa membawamu kemari. Oh ya Lele, ini namanya Suga Samchon." Mark menyuruh Chenle untuk mengajak Suga bersalaman, dan ya, putra manisnya itupun langsung menurut dengan apa yang telah ia perintahkan tadi.

"Hi Samchon, I'm Chenle, but you can call me Lele." Chenle menirukan logat ayahnya jika sudah berbicara dalam Bahasa Inggris sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Suga yang sejak tadi telah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Sup, Kid." Suga menyalami Chenle dengan wajah penuh senyuman lalu mencolek pipi sembab milik bocah tersebut lembut, "Biarkan Mommy beristirahat sebentar, dan baru nanti setelah Mommy-nya Lele sudah bangun, Lele baru bisa menemuinya."

"Benarkah? Memangnya Mommy kenapa? Kok Lele tidak boleh menemuinya?" Chenle memberengut sedih ketika Suga tidak memperbolehkannya menemui sang ibu di saat dirinya sudah sangat ingin memeluk sang ibu sekarang juga.

Suga tersenyum semakin teduh kepadanya, "Mommy-nya Lele sedang butuh istirahat jadi jangan diganggu. Kalau nanti Lele menemui Mommy, Lele pasti sangat ingin memeluk dan berceloteh riang di sebelahnya 'kan? Jadi daripada Mommy-nya Lele nanti terbangun karena terganggu, maka lebih baik sekarang Lele tunggu Mommy saja sampai Mommy sadar dulu, key?" Saran dari Suga sambil memberikan senyuman manis miliknya kepada bocah berusia lima tahun tersebut supaya dia bisa paham bahwa sekarang Donghyuck sedang butuh waktu untuk beristirahat. Dan setelah mendengarkan kalimat tersebut, kini Chenle hanya mampu mengangguk lesu saja di dalam gendongan milik sang ayah. Kepalanya ia taruh di bahu milik ayahnya dengan lemas, dengan mata yang sudah nampak kembali berkaca-kaca lagi.

Mark mengerti dengan keadaan ini lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala milik sang anak dan membisikkan beberapa kalimat penenang kepadanya, "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Lele ingin Mommy cepat sembuh 'kan? Nah, maka dari itu Lele harus bersabar dulu, ya? Kita harus memberi Mommy banyak waktu untuk beristirahat supaya dia bisa cepat sembuh dan bisa kembali bermain bersama dengan kita lagi."

Chenle tidak merespon ucapan tersebut dan malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bahu milik sang ayah, "Tapikan Lele ingin melihat Mommy," Suaranya terdengar lirih seperti suara parau milik orang yang hendak menangis.

"Hiks, Lele ingin sama Mommy hiks, Dad!" Dan benar saja, tak lama setelahnya tangisan milik Chenle kembali pecah karena keinginannya yang itu tidak bisa terpenuhi. Tangan kecil miliknya ia pakai untuk menggenggam kemeja milik sang ayah lalu menarik-nariknya dengan brutal supaya ayahnya bisa segera menuruti keinginannya yang satu ini.

Mark kembali dibuat kewalahan dengan tingkah milik sang anak yang satu ini. Tangannya ia pakai untuk semakin mengeratkan gendongannya dan menimang kecil bocah itu supaya bisa sedikit tenang dengan tetap tak pernah berhenti membisikkan kalimat penenang kepadanya.

"Sst.. sudah Lele." Suga bersuara sambil mengelus pelan punggung kecil milik anak itu, "Chenle boleh menemui Mommy sekarang, tapi dengan syarat Lele tidak boleh berisik jika sudah berada di dekatnya. Kasihan Mommy, dia sedang butuh banyak waktu untuk beristirahat. Jadi kalau Lele ingin Mommy cepat sembuh ya jangan berisik ya nanti?" Suga memberikan penawaran kepada bocah berusia lima tahun itu agar supaya dia bisa berhenti menangis. Lagipula, tidak tega juga sih Suga melihat bocah manis semanis Chenle itu menangis dengan derasnya sampai seperti ini.

Mark menatap ke arah Suga dengan tatapan ragu, merasa tidak yakin dengan perkataan yang dilontarkannya tadi. Jujur, dia tidak yakin jika Chenle bisa tenang jika sudah berada di dekat sang ibu nanti. Apalagi sekarang putra sulungnya itu sedang dalam _mode_ yang sangat manja, maka sudah sangat bisa ia tebak bahwa nanti anaknya yang satu ini pasti akan langsung melompat heboh ke arah ibunya untuk bermanja-manja.

"Chenle tidak akan berisik kok." Perkataan dari Chenle membuat Mark kembali ke daratannya lagi. Dia memperhatikan mata bulat penuh tekad itu dengan tatapan yang tidak menyangka, tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang anaknya telah bisa berkata seperti itu. Padahal dulu jika disuruh tenang dia pasti akan langsung menggerutu sendiri dengan tidak jelasnya. Tapi sekarang, lihat betapa sangat gigihnya dia ingin menemui sang ibunya itu sekarang juga.

"Lele janji, sungguh! Iyakan Daddy? Lele nanti pasti tidak akan berisik ya 'kan? Iya 'kan Daddy ya? Daddy percaya sama Lele 'kan ya?" Chenle memeluk erat leher milik sang ayah dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon supaya dirinya bisa diizinkan untuk menemui sang ibu sekarang juga. "Lele kan hanya ingin memeluk Mommy saja." Bibirnya sudah bergetar saat sang ayah tak kunjung meresponnya juga.

Mark tersenyum tipis lalu mendekap anaknya yang manis itu dengan lembut, "Iya, Daddy percaya kok kalau Lele nanti tidak akan berisik. Jadi ayo temui Mommy, tapi janji ya jangan menangis lagi." Dan akhirnya Mark menyerah dengan raut wajah memohon yang disuguhkan oleh sang anak kepadanya tadi. Dia dengan langkah pastinya berjalan menuju ke kamar untuk menemui sang istri, setelah sebelumnya tadi sempat memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Suga sebelum orangnya pergi.

Mungkin saat ini Chenle memang sudah tidak semanja dulu lagi, jadi ia rasa tidak akan ada salahnya juga jika sekarang ia menuruti keinginan dari sang anak itu untuk menemui ibunya. Lagipula pemandangan sang anak yang sedang menangis itu sangatlah tidak mengenakkan bagi hatinya, dan demi melihatnya tersenyum lagi, maka ia putuskan saja untuk membawa sang anak menemui ibunya supaya dia bisa berhenti menangis dan kembali tersenyum lagi dengan ceria.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Mungkin ini sudah berjalan selama seminggu. Donghyuck lebih sering berbaring di ranjangnya karena itulah yang diancurkan oleh dokter kepadanya. Mark belakangan juga sangat sering pulang lebih awal dari kantornya untuk menaminya. Dan Chenle-pun juga demikian, sekarang setiap pulang dari TK-nya, dia pasti akan selalu berlari menuju ke kamar milik sang ibu untuk menemaninya dan berceloteh girang di sebelahnya.

Donghyuck tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa bahagia dengan hal ini atau tidak. Dia bahagia anak dan suaminya selalu ada untuknya, tapi di satu sisi dia juga merasa sedih karena tidak bisa selalu ada untuk keduanya karena kondisi tubuhnya yang saat ini sedang benar-benar sangat lemah.

Dia ingin bisa kembali beraktivitas seperti dulu lagi. Dia rindu aktivitas paginya yang selalu sibuk menyiapkan ini dan itu untuk suami dan anaknya. Dia juga rindu memasakkan sesuatu yang enak, yang tentunya juga menyehatkan untuk keluarga kecilnya ini. Dan satu hal lagi yang sangat ia rindukan, yaitu dia rindu menemani sang anak mengerjakan PR-nya jika dia sudah selesai dengan seluruh aktivitas rumah tangga miliknya.

Tapi sekarang Mark sudah tidak mengizinkannya untuk melakukan hal itu lagi. Pria itu kini telah melarang keras dirinya untuk jangan banyak beraktivitas terlebih dahulu dan memintanya untuk lebih banyak beristirahat supaya kondisinya bisa cepat pulih. Dan ya, ia rasa suaminya itu sedang benar-benar sangat protektif kepadanya.

"Aku ingin makan malam bersama di ruang makan." Keluhnya malam itu ketika Mark tengah menyuapinya, "Dokter hanya menyuruhku untuk banyak beristirahat bukan menyuruhku untuk bedrest total, Mark. Jadi biarkan aku makan malam bersama dengan kalian di ruang makan, ya?" Dia memohon kepada Mark dengan wajah memelas sarat akan pengharapan.

Mark hanya menghela napasnya saja, "Ini sudah malam, Sayang. Besok saja ya kalau kau ingin makan malam bersama. Lagipula Chenle tadi juga sudah makan." Mark menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi dan daging ke mulut milik Donghyuck yang langsung ditepis dengan lembut oleh orangnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita makan malam berdua saja di ruang makan." Mintanya lagi kepada sang suami, "Inikan masih jam 11, jadi ayo ke ruang makan saja ya?" Donghyuck mungkin sudah sangat tidak betah dengan suasana kamar milik mereka yang selama seminggu penuh ini telah menghiasi hari-hari miliknya.

"Hah," Lagi-lagi Mark menghela napasnya saat ingat bahwa Donghyuck bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah untuk dibujuk, "Baiklah, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke bawah." Mark meletakkan piringnya ke meja nakas lalu bersiap untuk menggendong tubuh milik Donghyuck sebelum ditahan oleh orangnya sendiri.

"Jangan. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Sayang. Sungguh, keadaanku saat ini sudah lebih dari baikan, dan aku rasa aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Atau mungkin kau hanya perlu memapahku saja, tidak sampai menggendong." Donghyuck menapakkan kakinya pada permukaan lantai kamarnya yang dingin dan berpegangan pada lengan milik Mark dengan kuat.

Mark melepaskan tangan milik Donghyuck yang ada di lengannya dan berlutut di depannya, "Jangan bertelanjang kaki seperti ini, Sayang. Lantainya dingin dan nanti kau bisa demam." Sebut dia berlebihan karena sudah terlalu merasa khawatir kepada sang istri, namun sungguh dia memang tidak mau istrinya itu kenapa-napa atau bahkan sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi padanya. Lalu, dengan lembut dia memakaikan sendal rumah bermotif panda itu ke kaki milik sang istri supaya dia tidak bersentuhan langsung lagi dengan dinginnya lantai rumah milik mereka itu.

Donghyuck tersenyum senang karena merasa begitu dimuliakan oleh sang suami, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya singkat lalu memberikan satu kecupan singkat ke bibir milik sang suami saat suaminya itu baru saja mendongak kepadanya.

"Sama-sama." Mark membantu Donghyuck berdiri sambil membawa piringnya yang tadi untuk sekalian dibawanya menuju ke dapur.

"Yakin tidak mau kugendong?" Dia bersuara saat mereka telah sampai di anak tangga dan tengah menapakinya dengan perlahan satu per satu untuk turun ke bawah, "Dua hari lagi kamar kita akan pindah ke bawah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu naik-turun tangga terus ketika sedang hamil seperti ini." Tambahnya yang langsung direspon oleh Donghyuck dengan kekehan pelan miliknya.

"Kau sangat berlebihan, sungguh." Donghyuck mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang milik Mark saat anak tangga terakhir telah berhasil ia lewati dengan bersusah payah, "Sebenarnya aku sudah baikan sejak kemarin, tapi kau malah terus bersikap terlalu khawatir seperti ini padaku, dan kau bahkan sampai menyiapkan kamar baru untuk memudahkanku."

"Jika aku tidak seperti itu, yakin kau pasti akan bersikap dengan sesukamu dan tidak akan mempedulikan kondisi tubuhmu sendiri." Mark menyindir tentang kekeraskepalaan milik Donghyuck yang memang tidak akan pernah ada matinya itu.

Sekarang saat mereka telah sampai di dapur yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang makan, dia memutuskan untuk mendudukkan sang istri dengan sangat lembut ke kursinya lalu meletakkan piring berisi makanan tadi di depannya.

"Kau tidak ikut makan?" Donghyuck mengerutkan dahinya saat Mark malah ikut duduk di sebelahnya juga dan tidak ikut mengambil makan untuk menemaninya.

Mark hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja sebagai respon, "Tidak Sayang, aku masih kenyang. Sekarang kau saja ya yang makan." Ia menyendokkan makanan tersebut untuk disuapkannya kepada sang istri. Donghyuck tersenyum dengan manis kepadanya dan menerima suapan itu dengan hati yang berbunga.

"Kau serius sudah merasa lebih baik?" Ia memperhatikan Donghyuck yang masih mengunyah makanannya dengan lembut, lalu tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengelus pipi lembut milik sang istri tersebut.

"Sangat." Donghyuck mengangguk dan menelan makanannya dengan perlahan sambil menatap Mark dengan mata bulat yang dipenuhi dengan binar keseriusan.

"Aku sudah baikkan, Sayang." Yakinnya sambil menggenggam tangan milik Mark yang masih bertengger di pipinya dengan erat. "Memang benar sih aku kadang masih merasa lemas, tapi jika hanya berjalan-jalan ringan saja aku rasa aku masih bisa. Jadi, tidak bisakah kau jangan terlalu khawatir padaku?" Pintanya dengan wajah sedih pasalnya dia benar-benar sudah merasa sangat suntuk jika terus terkurung di dalam kamar.

"Baiklah, kau akan bebas dari ranjangmu setelah dua hari. Setidaknya tunggu sampai kamar barunya siap, baru setelah itu aku bisa merasa lebih tenang jika kau ingin keluar-masuk dari kamar, Sayang." Mark menarik wajah milik Haechan untuk dikecup pipi gembil miliknya dengan dalam. Sejak dulu pipi milik Donghyuck itu tidak pernah ada bedanya dengan pipi milik putra mereka, selalu berisi dan benar-benar terasa amat sangat lembut dikecupannya.

"Ok, aku mengerti." Donghyuck menerima suapan keduanya lagi sambil wajahnya masih berada di dekat wajah milik Mark.

"Tapi, meskipun begitu kau juga harus ingat Sayang, bahwa kau itu sedang hamil dan jangan terlalu banyak tingkah dengan melakukan banyak aktivitas rumah tangga. Serahkan semua itu pada Ahjumma, dan kau hanya mengawasinya saja, ok?" Mark menyeka sudut bibir milik Donghyuck yang masih menyisakan sedikit pasta tomat di sana dengan hisapan dalam miliknya.

Donghyuck hanya mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Mark menghisap dalam sudut bibirnya itu dengan begitu saja. Dia tahu, Mark itu memang suka begini. Suka mencuri-curi kesempatan di setiap celah yang dilihatnya. Dasar, memang pandai sekali dia itu jika mengenai hal yang seperti ini.

Tapi, tak selang lama kini dia telah memejamkan mata saat dirasanya hisapan milik Mark telah sepenuhnya beralih ke kedua belah bibir miliknya. Tangannya yang semula terkulai di sisi tubuhnya kini telah ia angkat untuk memeluk leher milik sang suami dan melampiaskan seluruh perasaan aneh yang sekarang tengah mendera perutnya itu.

"Errhmm..." Dia menggeram keras saat akhirnya lidah milik sang suami telah berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut miliknya. Dan dengan begitu, maka sekarang cengkeraman erat tangannya pada rambut milik Mark-pun semakin ia eratkan.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung sangat lembut dan selalu terasa sangat manis baginya. Dia suka saat Mark menginvasi mulut miliknya dan menjelajahi seluruh permukaan yang ada di dalam mulutnya sana. Dari yang mengabsen setiap deretan gigi-gigi geraham miliknya, lalu pasti tak selang lama kemudian dia pasti juga akan menyapu langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidah kasar miliknya itu.

Dan, ugh, itu adalah sensasi yang terasa amat sangat nikmat yang sekarang tengah ia rasakan. Lalu juga, jangan lupakan lilitan lidahnya pada lidah miliknya itu, sungguh rasanya sangat tidak terdefinisikan sama sekali. Dia suka, demi apapun itu.

"DADDDY! DAAD! MOMMY HILANG!"

Donghyuck merasakan tubuhnya terlonjak kaget lalu langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan paksa saat didengarnya suara milik sang anak telah memenuhi penjuru ruangan di rumah mereka. Dia menengok ke belakang dan berpikir bahwa sepertinya sang anak sekarang pasti sedang menuruni tangga untuk menuju kemari.

"DADDY! DADDY DI MANA? MOMMY TIDAK ADA DI RANJANGNYA! MOMMY HILANG DAAAAD! DADDDYYYY!"

Lagi, kini teriakannya semakin kencang, dan Donghyuck pun memutuskan untuk menengok ke arah Mark kembali, memerintahkannya untuk segera menemui sang anak sekarang juga, sebelum teriakannya itu jadi terdengar semakin menggelegar.

"Sudah, bawa dia ke sini sekarang. Dia pasti mengira aku telah hilang karena tidak menemukanku di kamar." Dia menggerakkan dagunya supaya Mark segera beranjak menuju ke atas dan mengambil putra mereka. Well, Chenle selama ini memang selalu mendapat wejangan dari sang ayah untuk selalu memgawasi ibunya yang ada di kamar itu supaya tidak beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Dan ya, Mark tidak menyangka bahwa wejangan itu masih dijalankan oleh sang anak hingga sampai malam-malam begini.

...

...

...

TBC

SABTU 28/01/2017

TERIMA KASIH

...

...

...

Aloha... siapa yang ingin ff ini diupdate? Ini sudah aku update.

Dan terima kasih untuk selalu menyemangatiku dengan cara menerorku dengan tulisan "kapan update." Well, kalian emang luar biasa.

Aku cinta kalian, dan semoga kalian suka sama chap ini.

Udahan ah, Love you guys.

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN SHIPPER SARANGHAE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER : 5**

 **JUST FULFILL**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN**

 **FT BABY LELE**

 **...**

 **...**

"Jangan nakal jika tidak mau diberi pelajaran. Kalau tidak mau diberi pelajaran ya jangan nakal. Dasar jahat."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Chenle tidak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum di hadapan kedua orangtuanya. Pagi ini, ayah dan ibunya telah kembali. Maksudnya, telah kembali menemaninya makan bersama di meja makan. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan sekali, pasalnyakan sejak kemarin dirinya selalu makan sendirian bersama sang ayah di ruang makan tanpa ditemani oleh sang ibu. Dan yang kemarin itu sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi Chenle. Bagaimana mau menyenangkan kalau sumber kesenangannya tidak ada bersamanya dan sedang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang tidurnya.

" _Mommy?"_

"Iya, _sayang?"_ Donghyuck menoleh kepada Chenle yang tadi menyebut namanya minta

diperhatikan. Dia memamerkan sedikit senyuman manisnya untuk sang anak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

 _"Mommy_ jangan sakit lagi ya. Lele tidak suka kalau _Mommy_ sakit. Apalagi sampai pingsan seperti yang kemarin. Pokoknya Lele harap _Mommy_ selalu sehat dan selalu bisa menemani Lele kapanpun Lele mau." Chenle mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat serius, seperti mengisyaratkan kepada sang ibu bahwa sejak kemarin dirinya telah benar-benar tersiksa dengan keadaan sang ibu yang tengah sakit.

Donghyuck tersenyum mendengar keluhan sekaligus harapan dari sang anak. Tangannya yang tadi hendak mengoleskan selai untuk Mark ia letakkan kembali ke atas meja dan mengelus lembut pipi gembil milik anaknya.

"Ouh, jadi selama _Mommy_ sakit, Lele suka sedih dan kesepian ya?" Donghyuck mengangguk simpatik lalu menengok ke arah Mark, dan Mark sendiri yang mendadak ditatap oleh sang istripun hanya mampu menaikkan satu alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" Mark bertanya heran, merasa tidak mengerti kenapa Donghyuck mendadak menatapinya dengan tatapan yang sedemikian rupa.

Donghyuck merespon tatapan itu dengan satu senyuman lebar, "Memangnya selama _Mommy_ sakit, _Daddy_ tidak menemani Lele?"

"Halah, _Daddy_ itu apaan sih _Mum_ , dia itu tidak seru. Tidak seperti _Mommy_ , _Daddy_ itu sangat membosankan, membuat Lele jadi ingin menjauh saja." Keluh Chenle dengan dengusan kecil dan menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan setengah melas. Mungkin semua itu karena ayahnya memanglah sangat-sangat membosankan bagi dirinya.

"Lha? Lalu kalau _Daddy_ membosankan, kenapa kemarin Lele tertawa ketika _Daddy_ membuat lelucon?" Mark tidak terlalu banyak memberikan respon. Karena pada dasarnya dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap sang anak yang selalu suka mengatai dirinya tidak seru, tidak asik, membosankan, dan lain lagi yang intinya dia itu tidak cocok untuk diajak bergurau.

Chenle mendengus sebentar, "Ya karena tidak tega saja. Kemarinkan _Daddy_ sudah bersusah payah membuat lelucon, masak iya Lele sebagai anak yang baik tidak mau menghargainya. Jadi, mau setidak lucu apapun itu, karena Lele orangnya tidak tegaan, maka ya Lele tertawa saja biar _Daddy_ senang."

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya dengan maklum. Semakin hari cara berbicara milik sang anak terasa semakin meningkat. Dan yang membuatnya begitu takjub adalah, putranya benar-benar sangat pandai dalam hal mengutarakan perasaan. Dia tidak ragu ataupun bimbang dan langsung mengatakan apa yang ingin dirinya katakan tanpa peduli dengan yang lain.

Hal itu memang bagus. Tapi ia rasa hal itu tidaklah boleh sampai melampaui batas. Dan ya, sudah saatnya dia mengingatkan kepada sang anak untuk belajar bertutur kata yang santun agar tidak melukai perasaan milik orang lain.

"Sayang." Donghyuck memanggil Chenle yang mana orangnya-pun juga langsung menoleh kepadanya.

"Iya, _Mum_?" Chenle membulatkan matanya yang sipit untuk fokus kepada sang ibu tercinta yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Donghyuck tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut kepala sang anak dengan lembut, "Lele dengarkan _Mommy_ , ya." Jeda sejenak, "Jangan pernah mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sesuka hati. Tanpa mempedulikan perasaan milik orang lain. Jujur memang baik, apalagi jika itu tentang perasaan kita, tapi, alangkah baiknya setiap perkataan yang hendak kita ucapkan itu harus kita pilah-pilah terlebih dahulu dan jangan pernah mengatakan sesuatu dengan terlalu blak-blakkan."

Di sini Donghyuck menjawil pipi milik Chenle dengan gemas supaya sang anak bisa mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraannya. Dia tahu anaknya itu sangatlah cerdas, jadi dia yakin jika Chenle pastilah akan mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraannya yang tadi.

" _Tuh,_ dengarkan nasihat dari _Mommy_ , mulai sekarang jangan meledek _Daddy_ lagi, ya." Mark langsung mengeluarkan suaranya sesaat setelah Donghyuck selesai bicara. Tangannya menunjuk sang anak dengan jari telunjuknya, maksudnya agar sang anak tahu bahwa apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Donghyuck adalah hal yang benar dan patut untuk segera dilaksanakan.

"Tapikan _Daddy_ memang membosankan, _Mum_...!" Chenle mengeluarkan suara rajukan kecilnya karena merasa tidak suka dengan sikap tanggap dari sang ayah yang sepertinya sangat suka jika dirinya dinasihati oleh sang Ibu seperti ini.

Donghyuck mengangguk kecil untuk memberi pengertian kepada sang anak, "Iya, _Daddy_ memang membosankan, sangat malah. Tapi, Lele harus tahu kalau cara berbicara milik Chenle yang tadi sangatlah tidak sopan, apalagi jika itu kepada seseorang yang lebih tua. Terlebih dengan _Daddy_ -nya sendiri. Jadi, lain kali Lele harus bisa lebih santun lagi, ya?"

Mendengar sang ibu berkata seperti itu Chenle langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal dan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan dongkol.

"Iya, _deh,_ lain kali Lele akan lebih santun lagi kalau berbicara. Maafkan Lele ya, _Dad_." Chenle meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam, merasa malu jika harus bertatap muka dengan sang ayah yang sekarang pasti sedang tersenyum bungah.

"Hei, kalau meminta maaf, sebaiknya kepalanya diangkat dan ditatap orangnya." Tambah Donghyuck dengan mencolek telinga kecil milik sang putra. Donghyuck sadar dan sepenuhnya mengerti jika sang anak saat ini pasti sedang kesal dan ingin menggerutu. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun juga, yang namanya kebiasaan yang tidak baikkan memang harus segera dihentikan. Jika tidak sekarang ia menasihatinya, maka kapan lagi?

Chenle mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Mark dengan mulut setengah maju, dan Mark yang ditatap seperti itu oleh sang anakpun langsung tergelak renyah karena merasa sangat gemas dengan kelucuan milik sang anak.

"Ish, _Daddy_! Jangan menertawakan Lele!" Chenle menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya merajuk miliknya yang khas.

"Siapa yang menertawakan?" Mark menahan tawanya lalu mencubit pipi milik Chenle dengan sangat gemas dan langsung direspon oleh orangnya dengan pekikan sakit yang terdengar sangat melengking.

" _MUUUUMMM_! _Daddy_ , jahat sekali!" Chenle yang merasa bahwa sang ayah sangatlah terlampau jahil kepadanya-pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya ke meja. Menyembunyikan wajahnya ke balik lipatan kedua tangan miliknya.

Tak selang lama setelah itu, terdengarlah suara tangisan lirih yang samar-samar mulai ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran milik Donghyuck. Matanya yang semula fokus pada menu sarapan mereka kini secara perlahan mulai ia layangkan ke arah sang suami dengan nyalang.

Merasa ditatap dengan sangat tajam oleh sang istri, Mark-pun lantas mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Apa? Bukan aku, sungguh. Bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis, _sayang_." Mark menyakinkan sang istri dengan sangat bersungguh-sungguh namun hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan kecil oleh Donghyuck.

"Iya, bukan kau yang membuatnya menangis, tapi tetangga sebelah yang tiba-tiba lewat."

"Ss... Sudah ya, jangan menangis." Donghyuck beranjak dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Chenle dan mengelusi kepalanya dengan sangat lembut dari belakang.

"Sss, sudah jangan menangis. Sini, _Mommy_ hapus dulu air matanya. _Sayang_? Angkat kepalanya, ya?" Dengan gerakan lembutnya Donghyuck mencoba untuk mengangkat kepala milik sang anak supaya dia bisa segera berhenti menangis.

"Ehei, yang katanya ingin belajar mandiri dan tidak cengeng, kenapa sekarang malah menangis?" Mark ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul Donghyuck untuk menenangkan anak mereka yang mendadak berubah jadi cengeng seperti ini. Anaknya memang manja -terkadang, tapi kemanjaannya itu tidak pernah sampai separah ini.

"Ok, _Daddy_ yang salah. _Daddy_ minta maaf ya?" Mark telah sampai di samping sang anak. Ia membungkukkan badan untuk mengecup permukaan halus rambut kepala milik Chenle dengan hangat.

Donghyuck menggeleng pelan, "Lele? Jangan menangis lagi ya, Daddy sudah minta maaf tuh." Ia menarik kursinya untuk lebih dekat kepada sang anak lalu mendudukinya.

"Hiks...! Lele tidak mau sama _Daddiieh! Daddy_ jahaat! Huwaaaaa _Mommyy_! Pokoknya Lele tidak mau sama _Daddy_ hiks!" Chenle mengangkat kepalanya menampilkan wajah penuh air mata, lalu menoleh ke arah sang ibu yang telah duduk di sebelahnya dan menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Lho? Kena-"

"Ssstt... Iya-iya, _Daddy_ itu jahat, jahil dan menyebalkan." Donghyuck segera memotong ucapan milik Mark supaya tangisan milik sang anak bisa segera berhenti. "Kau itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Jika dia sudah menangis seperti ini, maka ya sudah jangan menggodainya lagi. Sudah membuatnya menangis, tidak bisa menenangkannya, sekarang malah ingin membuatnya jadi semakin ingin menangis." Gerutu Donghyuck sambil menarik kepala milik sang anak ke dalam dekapan hangat miliknya.

Merasa diomeli oleh sang istri, Mark-pun langsung bungkam dan segera beranjak kembali ke kursinya. Karena ya begitulah, lebih baik dia cari aman saja, daripada sok berani melawan sang istri, nanti yang ada dia sendiri yang akan terkena semburan darinya.

"Ok, aku akan diam." Mark mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan takzim karena tidak mau mencari masalah dengan sang istri. Istrinya itu, awalnya saja hanya mengomel, tapi lihat saja jika omelannya itu sudah mulai berubah menjadi panjang, maka percayalah bahwa tak lama kemudian sang istri pasti akan langsung mengamuk dengan omelan yang terdengar lebih menyeramkan.

"Sshh... _Daddy_ sudah diam tu, sekarang Lele juga diam ya? Jangan menangis lagi. _Daddy_ tadi hanya ingin menggodai Lele saja. Nanti, lain kali kita balas saja semua perbuatan menyebalkan milik _Daddy_."

"Lele tidak mau main sama _Daddy_ lagi. Lebih baik Lele main sama _Ahjumma_ saja." Chenle menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada milik sang ibu dan kembali menangis dengan sangat deras.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu sayang. Sekarang _Daddy_ sudah meminta maaf, sudah ya dimaafkan saja dan jangan marah sama _Daddy_." Ucap Donghyuck lembut lalu menarik napasnya dengan sangat dalam dan menatap Mark dengan tatapan kesal. Pasalnya sejak tadi Mark tampak sangat santai dan tidak membantu sama sekali untuk menenangkan putra mereka.

"Tapi _Daddy_ jahat, _Mum_. Daddy itu sering cubit-cubit Lele sampai merah, pipi Lele 'kan jadi sakit _Mum_." Ucap Chenle dengan sangat sendu sambil mengelus bekas cubitan dari sang ayah di pipinya yang mulai nampak memerah dengan raut yang sedih.

Donghyuck mengangguk pelan lalu mengelusi permukaan rambut milik sang anak dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut. Maklum, Chenle yang sedang dalam _mode_ manja itu memang seperti ini, sulit dikendalikan.

" _Daddy_ hanya gemas, _Daddy_ tidak jahat _sayang_." Donghyuck tetap pantang menyerah untuk menenangkan sang anak.

Chenle yang berada di dalam dekapan sang ibupun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat kencang. Merasa bahwa apa yang telah diucapkan oleh sang ibu sangatlah tidak berguna sama sekali bagi dirinya. Sejak dulu sang ayah memang begitu, selalu menyebalkan dan usil. Dan mau seperti apapun pembelaan dari sang ibu kepadanya, maka dia sampai kapanpun tetap tidak akan pernah mau menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Terserah! Lele pokoknya akan main sama _Ahjumma_ saja kalau _Mommy_ lagi istirahat. _Ahjumma_ orangnya sangat baik, tidak seperti _Daddy_. Nakal, usil, dan menyebalkan!" Chenle menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sang ayah lalu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya kepada sang ibu.

Donghyuck lagi-lagi menghela napasnya ketika sifat milik sang anak yang begitu keras kepala telah muncul. Batinnya telah lelah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi supaya Chenle bisa segera menghentikan sikapnya yang begini. Andai saja dalam hal ini Mark bisa dimintai tolong, atau setidaknya bisa sedikit membantu, maka sudah pasti sejak tadi dirinya telah meminta bantuan kepada suaminya tersebut untuk segera mengendalikan sikap milik sang anak yang semakin lama terasa semakin rewel.

Dan jika semuanya sudah terlanjur sampai seperti ini, maka dirinyapun hanya mampu berpasrah diri saja. Biarkan saja keduanya saling ribut, dan untuk Mark, biarkan saja pria itu membujuk anak mereka sendirian supaya tidak merjauk lagi. Lagipula inikan salah Mark sendiri. Masih pagi tapi sudah ribut menggodai anak mereka.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Malam harinya, atau mungkin sore menjelang malam, Chenle dan Donghyuck tampak sibuk melakukan sesuatu di ruang keluarga sembari menunggu makan malam yang tengah disiapkan oleh Ahjumma siap. Mereka duduk bersila di depan meja yang bentuknya bundar dengan ditemani oleh beberapa camilan yang tersaji.

Chenle menatap bungkusan yang tengah dibuka oleh sang ibu dengan mata yang membulat imut. Bungkusan berbentuk persegi yang berisikan beberapa balok dengan aneka ragam warna di dalamnya itu benar-benar membuat dirinya jadi merasa begitu penasaran. Ingin tahu.

 _"What's that?" C_ henle menunjuk bungkusan yang tengah ditumpuk oleh sang ibu dengan jemari mungil miliknya lalu menatap ibunya penuh kebingungan. Sebenarnya benda apa sih yang sedang dipegang oleh ibunya tersebut. Apakah itu permen? Lihat saja warnanya sangat berwarna-warni seperti permen alfabet yang sering dilihatnya di tv itu. Sangat sama persiskan warnanya?

 _"This is a plasticine, have you ever hear it before?"_ Donghyuck menolehkan wajahnya kepada sang anak lalu membuka beberapa bungkusan yang ternyata berisikan plastisin tersebut dengan menggunakan giginya. Dan Chenle yang melihat hal tersebutpun langsung menirukan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang ibu. Dirinya mengambil sebungkus plastisin lalu ikut-ikutan membukanya dengan menggunakan mulut.

 _"Wait. Don't do that, baby."_ Tapi Donghyuck langsung mengambil bungkus plastisin tersebut dari sang anak.

"Seharusnya kita membuka bungkusan ini dengan gunting. Tapi berhubung guntingnya tidak ada di sini, maka jadilah Mommy membukanya dengan menggunakan gigi." Donghyuck menjelaskan, "Tapi, meskipun begitu Lele tidak bisa menirukan hal ini. Gigi-gigi milik Lele 'kan masih imut-imut dan menggemaskan. Nanti kalau gigi-gigi imut itu tanggal karena dipakai untuk hal yang seperti ini bagaimana? Apa Lele mau giginya pada rontok? Tidak 'kan?"

 _"But, why you open it whit your mouth, Mum? If you can, so why i can't?"_ Lele memperhatikan sang ibu yang tengah merobek bungkus benda bernama plastisin itu dengan wajah tidak terima. Merasa jika ibunya telah berbuat curang terhadap dirinya. Kan jika ibu bisa kenapa dirinya tidak?

 _"It's different, sayang."_ Balas Donghyuck singkat lalu menyerahkan beberapa balok plastisin yang telah dibukanya kepada sang anak.

 _"Back to the plasticine, do you know what is it?"_ Donghyuck segera mengalihkan jalan pembicaraan mereka sebelum sang anak mulai mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Setelah menerima balok plastisin aneka warna Chenle-pun lantas segera menekan-nekan benda tersebut dengan rasa penasaran. Merasakan tekstur lembut yang begitu lentur dari benda itu lalu mulai mengulur-ulurkannya dengan sesuka hati. Tidak lupa dirinya juga mendekatkan plastisin yang ada di tangannya itu ke hidung, mengendus-ngendus dan mendeteksi apakah benda ini bisa dimakan atau tidak. Aromanya cukup menyenangkan, dan saat dirinya hendak memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya, tangan milik sang ibu lagi-lagi langsung sigap menahan hal tersebut sebelum terjadi.

 _"This is not a candy, not for eat, baby_. Ini namanya plastisin, dan ini adalah mainan yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Cara memainkannya adalah cukup dengan menggunakan kedua tangan kita." Haechan menjelaskan dengan pelan, "Lihat ini, ditekan-tekan seperti ini lalu dibentuk dengan sesuka hati kita. Lele suka apa? _Dragonball_? Baiklah nanti kita akan membentuk replika Goku dari plastisin ini." Donghyuck memperagakan semuanya dengan pelan supaya Chenle yang melihatnya juga bisa mengikuti apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

 _"Like this?"_ Chenle ikut membanting-bantingkan plastisin yang ada di tangannya ke meja ketika sang ibu juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

 _"Yes,_ tapi jangan terlalu keras membantingnya sayang. Suaranya berisik, nanti Ahjumma yang sedang memasak di dapur bisa terganggu karena terkejut."

Chenle menganggu paham kepada sang ibu ketika dinasihati dengan demikian. Ia yang semula sangat keras membanting plastisinnya ke meja langsung mencoba untuk meminimaliskan suara yang ditimbulkannya, supaya tidak menganggu Ahjumma yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Kasihan Ahjumma, sejak tadi pagi sudah bekerja, dan masak iya sekarang dirinya tega mengganggu wanita baik hati itu.

"Aku bingung mau buat apa, kalau _Mommy_ mau buat apa?" Sambil membentuk plastisinnya menjadi beberapa bulatan, Chenle menoleh kepada sang ibu dan terus memperhatikan apa yang saat ini sedang dilakukan oleh ibunya tersebut dengan mata yang terbuka lebar karena penasaran.

"Lele bisa membentuknya jadi benareka ragam buah, atau kalau Lele tidak bisa, Lele bisa mencoba membentuk yang lain 'kan? Yang penting Lele jangan menyontek. Jangan ikut-ikutan _Mommy_ ya." Donghyuck mencolek ujung hidung milik sang anak dengan gemas. Ia tidak mau anaknya meniru apa yang hendak ia buat. Dirinya ingin sang anak bisa melakukannya dengan sendiri. Hitung-hitung melatih daya kekreatifitasan yang dimilikinya.

"Aaahh... Tapi Lele bingung mau buat apa, _Mum_." Chenle menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan lemas. Ibunya tega sekali kepada dirinya, diakan sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk bermain beginian, dan sang ibu malah melarang dirinya untuk menyontek.

"Dipikirkan pelan-pelan, nanti Lele pasti akan mendapat inspirasi."

"Tapi _Mommy_ sendiri mau buat apa sih? Lele jadi penasaran tahu," Chenle menegakkan punggungnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang ibu untuk menengok bentuk apa sih yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Rahasia." Donghyuck tersenyum setengah jahil kepada sang anak dan menyembunyikan plastisin setengah jadi miliknya ke belakang tubuh supaya sang anak tidak dapat melihat karya miliknya yang saat ini tengah ia buat.

Mendengar hal itu Chenle langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Ini sangat tidak seru, kenapa sang ibu harus main rahasia-rahasiaan dengan dirinya? Padahalkan dirinya hanya ingin tahu saja. Dia janji dirinya tidak akan menyontek setelah melihatnya nanti. Tapi kenapa sang ibu malah menyembunyikannya seperti itu? Huh, tidak asik sama sekali.

" _Hi_ _son_ , masih marah sama _Daddy_?" Mark muncul dengan tidak terduga dari belakang tubuh milik Chenle lalu mencuri satu kecupan pada kening miliknya. Chenle mengabaikannya. Masih marah. Bersikap tidak acuh lalu berpura-pura serius dengan plastisin yang ada di tangannya. Chenle tidak akan peduli sama sekali dengan keberadaan dari sang ayah. Maaf saja. Chenle masih sangat marah kepada sang ayah karena kejadian yang telah terjadi tadi pagi.

" _Heum_ , sepertinya ada yang diabaikan." Donghyuck menyindir Mark dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Agar yang disindir bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mark menatap istrinya dengan tatapan setengah tidak percaya karena telah diejek. Mark pikir hari ini dirinya sedang tidak beruntung. Sebab istrinya sudah tidak mau membelanya lagi. Malang sekali nasib Mark hari ini.

" _Mum_ , Lele rasa Lele sudah tahu akan buat apa." Chenle menggilas plastisin yang ada di depannya dengan menggunakan gelas yang airnya telah habis. Donghyuck manatap Chenle ingin tahu. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti benak milik Donghyuck sebab ia sangat ingin tahu bentuk apa yang akan dibuat oleh sang anak nanti. Setahu Donghyuck, Chenle itu terkadang sangatlah kreatif. Dan dirinya sudah merasa sangat tidak sabar untuk menantikan hasil karyanya nanti.

Mark yang sejak tadi diabaikan oleh keduanya lantas segera menempatkan diri di sebelah Chenle. Ia ikut memgambil beberapa plastisin yang ada di atas meja dan hendak membentuknya juga. Chenle menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat kepada sang ibu saat sadar bahwa sang ayah juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Tatapan sinis, yang entah dipelajari oleh Chenle dari mana, dilayangkannya kepada sang ayah. Mark jadi merasa melas sendiri saat Chenle bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Sikap Chenle dan Donghyuck jika sedang marah itu tidak jauh beda. Sama-sama membuat batin Mark jadi terasa sangat tersiksa.

"Lele masih marah sama, _Daddy_?" Mark bertanya singkat. Dengan intonasi yang terdengar sedih.

" _Mommy_ , Lele minta yang warna merah dong."

Baiklah. Mark resmi diabaikan oleh Chenle. Bahkan Chenle lebih memilih mementingkan warna plastisin daripada menjawab pertanyaam dari sang ayah.

"Lele mau buat apa? Mommy jadi penasaran." Donghyuck mengikuti polah milik Chenle. Yaitu sama-sama mengabaikan keberadaan dari Mark yang juga sedang berada di sana. Biarkan saja. Sekali-kali mengerjai Mark seperti yang sekarang ini memanglah perlu untuk dilakukan. Biar Mark tahu rasa. Kalau menggodai Chenle dan Donghyuck bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan.

Tetapi, _hei,_ sekali-kali? Yakin Donghyuck hanya sekali ini saja mengerjai Mark? Kebohongan publik macam apa ini!?

"Sayang? Jangan ikut mengabaikan diriku juga." Mark mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghyuck namun langsung ditolak. Donghyuck menampik tangan itu dan menjulurkan lidahnya singkat. Chenle menyaksikan adegan itu, dan dia merasa sangat senang sebab kali ini sang ibu berada di pihak miliknya.

" _Mum, Mommy_ ingat tidak waktu sebulan yang lalu kita berkebun bersama? Lele mau membentuk itu. Lele mau membentuk _Mommy_ yang sedang membawa keranjang pupuk serta Lele yang sedang membawa ember kecil." Chenle berceloteh riang. Mark yang melihatnya tersenyum, merasa bahwa kini kemampuan bercerita milik sang anak telah sangat meningkat. Chenle semakin lama memang semakin membanggakan bagi kedua orangtuanya.

"Heum, nanti hasil karya milik anak _Mommy_ yang satu ini pasti akan sangat bagus. Tidak mungkin mengecewakan." Donghyuck menyanjungnya dengan sambil menyembunyikan karya miliknya yang telah jadi di belakang tumpukan plastisin yang masih tersisa.

"Aku masih di sini omong-omong." Mark mengetukkan jarinya ke meja dengan pelan saat sang anak dan istrinya tidak mengacuhkan dirinya sama sekali. Diabaikan salah satu dari mereka saja sudah sangat menyiksa, apalagi jika diabaikan oleh keduanya. Maka Mark pikir hal itu akan menjadi siksaan yang terasa paling berat bagi dirinya selama hidup di dunia ini.

"Lele sama _Mommy_ jahat sekali, _Daddy_ baru pulang kerja, sedang lelah-lelahnya, sedang butuh diperhatikan, tapi malah diabaikan seperti ini. _Huu_ , malangnya nasib _Daddy_." Mark bermonolog untuk menyadarkan Donghyuck dan Chenle bahwasannya saat ini dirinya sedang butuh diperhatikan, bukan diabaikan. Chenle menengok ke arah sang ayah dengan tatapan yang terlihat seperti sedang menilai sesuatu, pun Donghyuck juga demikian. Mungkin saat ini Chenle tengah mempertimbangkan diri untuk mengakhiri acara marahnya kepada sang ayah.

" _Eum_ , jadi bagaimana? Lele sudah mau memaafkan _Daddy_ belum? Tidak baik juga lho terlalu lama marahannya." Kali ini Donghyuck yang bersuara. Berusaha membujuk Chenle untuk mau berbaikkan dengan ayahnya. Marahan terlalu lama itu tidak baik. Jika dibiarkan akan menjadi kebiasaan sampai dewasa nanti. Dan Donghyuck tidak mau punya anak yang gampang marah, apalagi hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Mommy bukannya mau membela Daddy, hanya saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Daddy tadi memanglah benar." Tambah Donghyuck. "Kasihan Daddy, baru pulang kerja bukannya disambut dengan senyuman yang indah. Tapi malah dibeginikan." Donghyuck lagi-lagi bersuara. Tidak ada lelah untuk terus membujuk sang anak supaya mau menyudahi acara merajuknya pada hari ini.

Mark bersorak girang. Kali ini Donghyuck kembali membelanya. Berada di haluan miliknya dan membantunya untuk berbaikkan kembali dengan sang anak. Berbakti sekali Donghyuck itu sebagai seorang istri. Jadi semakin cintalah Mark kepadanya.

"Sudah ya? Lele marahannya dihentikan saja. Kalau Lele masih marah seperti ini, maka lebih baik Daddy batalkan saja hadiah yang sudah Daddy pesan dari Jepang untuk Lele."

Reflek Chenle menengokkan kepalanya kepada Mark saat telinga sensitifnya menangkap kata "hadiah" keluar dari mulut milik sang ayah tersebut. Mark menyeringai, menghasut Chenle bukanlah perkara yang sulit. Tinggal diiming-imingi gundam baru buatan Jepang yang berkhualitas baik saja anak itu pasti akan langsung terlena padanya.

"Daddy serius?" Chenle memicingkan matanya dengan gaya interogasi yang khas. Dan Donghyuck tersenyum karena itu. Sebab iapun juga sepenuhnya sadar dengan kelemahan sikap milik sang anak yang sudah pasti akan roboh jika sudah diiming-imingi dengan hadiah.

"Serius sayang, Daddy bahkan sudah memesan lebih dari satu supaya Lele bisa senang. Tapi, karena berhubung sekarang Lele sedang marah sama Daddy. Ya, Daddy rasa lebih baik Daddy batalkan saja pemesa-"

"Tidak! Tidak kok! Lele tidak marah sama Daddy! Lele sayang Daddy, Lele cinta sama Daddy, Lele juga sudah memaafkan Daddy kok. Jadi Lele mohon sama Daddy. Jangan dibatalkan ya pemesanannya?!"

Kepanikan serta kekhawatiran yang berlebih nampak sekali di raut wajah milik Chenle. Ayahnya ingin membatalkan pemesanan hadiah. Dan itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang baik bagi Chenle. Yang namanya hadiah adalah yang paling Chenle sukai. Dan jika sang ayah sungguhan membatalkan pemesanannya. Maka di situlah letak akhir hidup bagi Chenle.

"Jadi Daddy sudah termaafkan sekarang?" Mark bertanya untuk memastikan.

Chenle menoleh kepadanya lalu menyuruh sang ayah untuk sedikit menunduk. Dia mencium pipi milik ayahnya cepat, "Karena Daddy sudah baik, jadi Lele maafkan. Karena kata Mommy, memaafkan orang baik itu adalah tindakan yang sangat mulia."

Mendengar hal itu Mark-pun menoleh kepada Donghyuck. "Mommy tidak minta maaf sama Daddy juga? Padahal tadi Mommy juga ikut-ikutan mengabaikan Daddy." Mark melirik Donghyuck memberinya sedikit isyarat.

"Baiklah, karena Daddy hari ini sudah sangat baik, maka Mommy akan meminta maaf. Maafkan Mommy ya, Dad." Donghyuck sedikit menggeser tubuhnya supaya bisa menggapai wajah milik Mark. Dan Mark-pun juga demikian. Dia menggeser tubuhnya. Dengan Chenle yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, Mark-pun mencuri satu kecupan lama di bibir milik sang istri. Chenle tidak tahu. Dia saat ini sedang fokus dengan plastisinnya jadi tidak mungkin mendongak dan melihat apa yang saat ini tengah dilakukannya bersama dengan sang istri.

"Sayang? Kecupannya kurang lama." Bisik Mark dengan sangat pelan di telinga sensitif milik Donghyuck ketika kecupan mereka telah usai. Donghyuck melotot kesal kepada Mark. Di saat yang seperti ini pria itu masih saja sempat memikirkan hal yang begitu. Sudah untung Donghyuck mau meminta maaf dan memberinya satu kecupan manis. Tapi Mark malah melunjak seperti ini.

"Mau dikecup lebih lama?" Wajah mereka masih saling berdekatan. Belum menjauh.

"Ini. Kecup saja ini selama mungkin yang kau mau." Donghyuck menempelkan plastisin berwarna merah yang tadi dipegangnya di bibir milik Mark. Ia terkikik melihat Mark berkerut dahi karena terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Dan Mark yang melihat Donghyuck terkikik seperti itupun juga ikut tersenyum. Tangannya mengambil plastisin merah itu dari bibirnya lalu menatap lekat sang istri yang selalu nampak sangat menawan jika sedang terkekeh.

Manis. Tidak terkira. Dan selamanya akan selalu menjadi yang termanis bagi Mark. Meski putra mereka juga sama manisnya, tapi manisnya Donghyuck adalah yang paling istimewa. Bukannya Mark mau diskriminatif, tapi itulah kenyataanya. Chenle juga yang termanis, tapi setelah Donghyuck. Dan meskipun begitu, rasa sayang dan cinta yang Mark miliki terhadap mereka tetaplah sama. Donghyuck dan Chenle selalu sama-sama menjadi yang paling utama bagi Mark.

Selamanya, keduanya adalah yang selalu menjadi prioritas utama bagi dirinya. Lalu tak lama lagi, prioritas utamanya yang lain juga akan bertambah. Bayi yang saat ini tengah dikandung oleh Donghyuck. Bayi yang kelak juga akan bergabung dengan mereka seperti ini di ruang keluarga. Bercanda, bergurau dan saling tertawa bersama. Betapa sangat tidak sabarnya ia terhadap kehadiran prioritas tambahannya ini.

Sehat dan tetaplah baik-baik saja. Itulah doa yang selalu Mark ucapkan untuk anak mereka yang kini tengah bertumbuh di rahim milik sang istri.

Sehat dan tetaplah baik karena semua telah begitu tidak sabar untuk menantikannya bergabung di sini.

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **RABU 8/03/2017**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ekhem, jadi ini sudah keyangberapaharinya aku gak up ff? Sebulan? Sebulan lebih mungkin ya. Ok deh maafkan aku semuanya. .**

 **Aku sebenernya gak sibuh sih. Hanya saja pertengahan februari kemarin aku rada sibuk jadi males ngetik. Tapi untuk bulan maret ini aku ndak terlalu sibuk, jadi doakan saja semoga aku tidak males ngetik.**

 **FF ini bagus gak sih? Kalo gak bagus aku bakal hapus aja. Soalnya, ya bukannya gimana. Aku itu orangnya gampang sakit hati. Hatiku itu renta /eleh drama. Tapi beneran, kemarin ada yang nyinyirin ff ini. Orang jahat yang nyinyir. Dan aku yang dasarnya gak suka digituinpun langsung sakit hati :"(.**

 **Aku bukan tipikal yang gampang ngelupain omongan orang. Jadi sampek sekarang omongan itu orang masih melekat di kepalaku. Mungkin dasarnya aku aja yang drama. Tapi please-lah kalo gak suka ff ini mending jangan dibaca. Kalo mau baca ya baca, tapi jangan dihina. Aku gak kuat nantinya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **For Last**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN SHIPPER SARANGHAE ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER : 6**

 **JUST FULFILL**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN**

 **FT BABY LELE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat Membaca.

... ... ... ...

Siang itu Chenle menangis dengan sangat keras, membuat Mark yang menggendongnya kewalahan untuk menenangkan.

"Sstt..." Mark mengajak sang anak untuk keluar dari area rumah karena takut membangunkan tidur siang milik Donghyuck. Istrinya sedikit demam dan sekarang sedang tidur siang.

"HUUWAAAA SAKIIIT!" Suara tangisan Chenle semakin menggelora. Bocah lima tahun itu terus memegangi kepalanya yang memerah karena terantuk pintu lemari. Berawal dari keinginannya yang hendak mengambil pensil warna baru yang disimpan di dalam lemari ia malah tersandung dan berkhir dengan terantuk pintu lemari yang ada di depannya.

"Mana yang sakit? Ssstt... Sudah ya, anak _daddy_ yang baik jangan menangis lagi ya. Ssst..." Mark menaikkan badan milik Chenle dalam gendongannya dan sesekali ikut mengelus permukaan dahi milik sang anak yang memerah.

" _DADDDDYYY_ SAAKIIT! WAAAAAA." Wajah milik Chenle semakin dibanjiri oleh air mata, kini bahkan bukan dahinya saja yang memerah, melainkam hampir seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Dimulai dari pipi, mata, area sekitar mata dan hidungnya semua telah memerah.

"Besok-besok biar _daddy_ saja yang mengambilkan Lele pensil warna, sudah jangan menangis lagi." Mark memeluk Chenle dengan erat saat merasakan lehernya telah didekap dengan erat oleh tangan kecil milik sang anak.

"Hiks... Rasanya sa-kit hik. Lele tidak mau mengambil pensil warna yang baru lagi. Lele takut jatuh lagii. Wuaaaa _daddddyyyyy_! Rasanya sakiiiit!" Chenle terisak di leher dan bahu milik sang ayah. Mark hanya memakluminya, pria itu semakin mendekap sang anak sambil berjalan pelan.

"Iya. Lain kali biar _daddy_ saja yang ambil." Mark terus berjalan keluar area kompleks rumah. Dia melihat ada mobil dan sesekali kendaraan lain melintas di depannya, dan sekarang ia ingin mengajak sang anak untuk jalan-jalan. Tujuannya agar sang anak bisa berhenti menangis dan melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Astaaggaa~~ Ayah Lele dan Lele mau pergi kemana?" Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan berkantong-kantong belanjaan di tangan berpapasan dengan Mark dan Chenle. Mark tersenyum kepada wanita itu lalu menghentikan langkah untuk beramah-tamah dengannya.

"Selamat siang _Park Ahjumma_. Hei, Lele sayang, _Park Ahjumma_ baru pulang belanja, ayo disapa dulu." Mark meminta Chenle untuk menyapa wanita itu. Tapi, sang anak malah diam. Chenle terus menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu milik sang ayah. Membuat Mark hanya tersenyum maklum, berpikir bahwa Chenle sedang malu karena wajahnya masih merah dan berlinang air mata.

"Dia baru selesai menangis, aku mengajaknya keluar untuk jalan-jalan." Mark akhirnya memberi penjelasan pada _si Park Ahjumma_ tersebut. " _Ahjumma_ sendiri? Kenapa tidak keluar bersama Sena?"

"Cucuku itu masih sibuk di sekolahnya. Jadi aku keluar sendiri. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula belanjaanku hanya sedikit." Kilah _Park Ahjumma_ dengan santai, "Lele menangis kenapa? Coba sini _Ahjumma_ lihat." _Park Ahjumma_ mengelus kepala milik Chenle dengan halus, namun hal itu tidaklah mempan untuk membuat sang bocah mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Dia terantuk pintu lemari, dahinya memerah." Mark berbicara pelan, hanya gerak bibir saja. Namun _Park Ahjumma_ masih bisa memahami maksud dari pria itu, ia mengangguk paham kepadanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Lele, _Ahjumma_ punya _Pocky_." Park Ahjumma mengambil satu bungkus _Pocky_ dari kantong belanjanya, "Lele mau tidak? Kalau mau, ini untuk Lele. Tapi janji jangan menangis lagi ya."

"Terima kasih _Ahjumma_ , ayo ambil dan bilang begitu, _sayang_." Mark sekali lagi membujuk sang anak untuk mau menampakkan wajah. Tapi Chenle tetap kekeuh tidak mau.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. _Ahjumma_ duluan ya, Ayah Lele dan Lele hati-hati di jalan." Pamit _Park Ahjumma_ sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ke rumah.

Mark menerima sebungkus _Pocky_ itu lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat kepada _Park Ahjumma_ untuk membalas kalimat perpisahannya.

Setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia berjalan-jalan pelan dan memerhatikan area jalan raya yang mulai ramai. Sang anak sudah tidak menyembunyikan wajah, meski masih bersandar pada bahunya, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada terus bersembunyi.

" _Daddy_ , Lele mau _Pocky_." Suara Chenle terdengar serak, khas orang yang baru selesai menangis. Mark tersenyum mendengar keinginan dari sang anak. Tadi saja sewaktu disuruh menerima _Pocky_ itu tidak mau, tapi sekarang saat si pemberi sudah tidak ada dia malah menagihnya.

"Ei, tadi saja sewaktu ditawari _Ahjumma_ tidak mau. Tapi sekarang? Saat _daddy_ sudah mengantongi itu Lele malah menagihnya." Mark menggoda Chenle.

" _Daddyyyy_." Chenle tidak suka ketika ayahnya seperti itu. Ia mencebikkan bibir lalu bersiap untuk kembali menangis.

"Tidak sayang, tidak. _Daddy_ hanya bercanda, sekarang turun ya? Jangan digendong terus, kan sudah besar." Mark menatap mata Chenle lembut, membujuknya supaya kali ini mau menurut dengan perkataannya.

Akhirnya, Chenle mau untuk turun dari gendongan Mark. Anak itu memijakkan kaki di atas tanah dan mendongak ke atas, untuk melihat sang ayah yang sedang berusaha membuka bungkus _Pocky_ untuknya.

"Nah, ini untuk Lele." Mark menyerahkan bungkus pocky yang telah dibukanya kepada sang anak, "Pegang dan makan dengan hati-hati ya, _sayang_." Mark berlutut di depan Chenle, ia mengambil sapu tangannya lalu membersihkan beberapa bekas lelehan air mata yang masih tertinggal di area wajah milik sang anak.

"Makannya jangan belepotan." Mark sedikit repot membersihkan wajah itu ketika sang anak benar-benar tidak bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama. Baru saja wajah itu bersih dari lelehan air mata tapi sekarang sudah kotor lagi berkat beberapa remahan _Pocky_ yang tertinggal di sekitar bibir.

" _Daddy_ mau _Pocky_ tidak?" Bukannya paham kondisi Chenle malah menusukkan satu batang _Pocky_ ke wajah milik ayahnya. Mengganggunya dengan cara menusuk-nusukkan _Pocky_ itu ke pipi secara bergantian, bahkan ia juga berusaha memasukkan _Pocky_ tersebut ke dalam mulut sang ayah.

 _"Dad, say AAAAA..."_ Chenle masih berusaha hingga akhirnya sang ayah mau menerima uluran _Pocky_ itu dengan wajah setengah kesal.

"Ayo jalan-jalan lagi." Mark kembali berdiri setelah menaruh bungkus _Pocky_ itu ke dalam saku baju bagian depan milik Chenle supaya mereka bisa jalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Lele mau apa? _Daddy_ akan menuruti semua keinginan Lele untuk hari ini." Mark menengok ke bawah dan melihat anaknya masih sibuk mencomot _Pocky_ dari saku bajunya.

"Lele mau makan _Pocky_." Jawab Chenle dengan lugu, sebab ia akan menurut kemana pun sang ayah akan membawanya. Tidak peduli mau ke wahana permainan, tempat belanja, tempat penuh makanan, dan apa pun itu ia tidak pedul, ia hanya akan ikut saja.

" _Pocky_ dan ramen enak mana?" Mark mengalihkan dunia sang anak yang masih kasmaran bersama _Pocky_ -nya dengan menyebutkan kata ramen, yang merupakan makana favorit milik bocah itu.

Benar saja, seketika Chenle berhenti mengunyah _Pocky_ dan mendongak ke arah sang ayah.

"Tentu saja enak ramen! _Daddy_ mau mengajak Lele makan ramen? Ayoooo!" Chenle sudah lupa dengan berbatang-batang pocky yang masih tersisa di sakunya dan melompat-lompat dengan girang sambil menarik tangan milik sang ayah.

"Kata siapa _daddy_ mau mengajak Lele makan ramen. _Daddy_ hanya tanya lebih enak mana, _Pocky_ apa ramen. Lagipula nanti kalau kita makan ramen, _mommy_ pasti akan marah. " Mark mempermainkan sang anak, "Tidak ah, tidak usah makan ramen. Makan salad saja lebih sehat."

"YYYAAAAAHHHH! _DADDDY_ JANGAN BEGITUUUU!" Teriak Chenle dengan lantang karena tidak suka ditipu seperti ini oleh ayahnya.

Mark hendak tertawa namun ia menahannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut milik Chenle dengan gemas.

" _Daddy_ hanya bercanda, ayo cari kedai ramen."

Akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk tidak mempermainkan sang anak lagi dan benar-benar menggandengnya untuk pergi mencari kedai ramen. Tidak apa-apa makan ramen, selagi Donghyuck tidak tahu mengenai hal ini maka mereka akan aman.

Chenle berjalan dengan sangat antusias mengikuti langkah milik ayahnya. Sesekali ia akan pamer senyum dengan sangat lebar kepada siapa pun, tunjuannya untuk pamer bahwa kini dia sedang bahagia. Tentu saja bahagia, sebentar lagi dia akan makan ramen.

Tiga puluh menit berselang, akhirnya mereka menemukan juga toko ramen yang mereka inginkan. Memang memakan waktu cukup banyak, sebab sejak tadi toko ramen yang mereka lalui selalu nampak sangat ramai, meski itu pertanda bahwa ramennya enak, namun tetap saja makan di tempat yang terlalu ramai rasanya sedikit kurang nyaman.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kedai ramen dan segera mencari kursi kosong untuk mereka duduki. Beruntung kedainya tidak seramai kedai ramen yang sebelumnya telah mereka lalui sehingga sekarang mereka bisa mendapatkan meja yang kosong.

Ayahnya segera memesan dua porsi ramen untuk mereka, dengan kejelasan bahwa porsi untuknya adalah porsi khusus anak-anak. Kan mustahil juga untuknya menghabiskan satu porsi ramen ukuran dewasa.

"Nanti Lele jangan bilang _Mommy_ kalau _Daddy_ sudah mengajak Lele makan ramen." Mark mengajak anaknya untuk mengobrol sambil menanti ramen pesanan mereka tiba.

Tak butuh paksaan, Chenle langsung mengangguk dengan mantap. "Siap _Daddy_! Lele janji tidak akan mengadu sama _Mommy_." Chenle tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Hanya di saat seperti inilah dia bisa kompak dengan sang ayah.

Tak lama kemudian ramen mereka telah tiba. Chenle menyambut aroma menggiurkan yang menguar dari mangkuk ramen itu dengan mata yang terpejam. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk segera melahap makanan itu.

"Waaaaa kelihatannya enak sekali!" Sorak Chenle dengan bahagia, saking bahagianya dia bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. Hal itu membuat beberapa pelanggan yang lain menengok ke arah mereka dan setelahnya tersenyum saat melihat anak semanis Chenle bertepuk tangan dengan ceria.

"Nanti kalau makan jangan belepotan ya, bisa bahaya kalau _mommy_ sampai tahu ada noda ramen di baju." Mark mewanti-wanti Chenle sebelum mereka menyantap ramen. Chenle hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi ayahnya dan asal mencomot ramennya. Dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Eummm... enak sekaliiiii!" Baru mencicipi kuahnya saja Chenle senangnya sudah seperti itu. _"Daddy, daddy_! Lele tidak bisa pakai sumpit, suapi yaaaaaa." Chenle meminta dengan nada manja, mau bagaimana lagi sejak tadi dirinya benar-benar kesulitan menyumpit mie ramennya.

"Euhm..." Mark tidak bisa bicara sebab ia baru selesai menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulut, alhasil ia hanya merespon keinginan dari Chenle dengan deheman dan anggukan singkat.

" _Daddy, daddy_! Aaaaaa!" Chenle menarik-narik tangan milik sang ayah yang tak kunjung menyuapinya dan malah memamerinya.

Mark terkekeh saat melihat sejak tadi Chenle tampak menelan ludah karena ingin segera melahap mie ramennya. Ia yang sejak tadi hanya memameri sang anak pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti, tidak tega juga saat melihat wajah berharap itu terus terpasang di wajah milik sang anak.

 _"Baby, say AAAAAA..."_ Mark menaruh tangannya yang lain di bawah dagu milik Chenle supaya kuahnya tidak menodai baju bersih milik sang anak. Ia terkekeh saat melihat anaknya benar-benar membuka mulut dengan sangat lebar, padahal mie yang ia suapkan tidaklah terlalu banyak.

"Euhnn-naak sehkha-lii!" Chenle berbicara dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan, membuat Mark sedikit berkerut dahi tak suka.

"Jangan bicara kalau mulutnya masih penuh, _sayang_." Mark membersihkan area sekitar mulut anaknya yang kotor dengan menggunakan tisu. Beruntung Chenle tidak banyak bergerak sehingga Mark bisa dengan mudah melaksanakan kegiatannya.

Chenle dan Mark benar-benar menikmati acara makan siang bersama itu dengan senang. Chenle bahkan masih minta suapan tambahan dari mangkuk sang ayah saat mangkuk miliknya sendiri telah kosong. Mark sih tidak keberatan, ia menuruti keinginan dari sang anak dengan senang hati.

 _"Dad, I'm full."_ Chenle mengelus perutnya ketika mereka telah selesai makan dan sekarang sudah keluar dari kedai ramen. Ia menengok ke arah sang ayah yang mana sekarang sedang menengok ke arah sekeliling, entah untuk mencari apa ia juga kurang tahu.

"Setelah ini Lele mau apa? Pulang atau jalan-jalan lagi?" Mark menawari anaknya, ia pikir ini masih terlalu awal untuk langsung pulang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk meminta pendapat dari anaknya.

" _Daaadd_ di sana ada mesin capit boneka! Ayooo main ituuuu!"

Sekarang Mark tahu pendapat dari Chenle. Bocah itu lebih memilih untuk jalan-jalan lagi daripada pulang. Dirinya sendiri pun begitu. Ia masih belum ingin pulang, kan memang selama ini dia itu jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan sang anak. Jadi, selagi ada kesempatan, ia ingin main sepuasnya bersama dengan sang anak.

Mark menggandeng tangan milik Chenle untuk menghampiri mesin capit yang lokasinya hanya berjarak sekitar lima meter di samping kedai ramen tadi. Saat telah sampai di depan mesin capit itu, ia lekas mengeluarkan uangnya dan tidak sabar untuk segera memainkan mesin tersebut.

"Lele mau boneka apa?" Tawar Mark kepada Chenle.

"Apa saja, _daddy_ dapat satu saja Lele sudah senang kok." Chenle memindai semua boneka yang ada di dalam kolam boneka itu menggunakan mata tajam miliknya. Sebenarnya ada satu boneka yang tengah ia incar, namun karena ia masih ragu dengan kemampuan milik ayahnya, maka dia memutuskan untuk menerima saja semua boneka yang akan didapat oleh ayahnya.

"Whoooaaa! Ayo _daddy_! Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi! YAAAAAHHHH!" Chenle berteriak kecewa bersamaan dengan ayahnya yang gagal mendapatkan boneka untuknya.

"Tenang saja, uang _daddy_ masih banyak. Jangan khawatir, ok? Kita pasti bisa mendapatkannya." Mark berusaha untuk menghilangkan gurat kecewa di wajah anaknya dengan memamerkan diri bahwa di dompetnya masih terdapat banyak uang. Padahal kenyataannya, ia tidak membawa uang tunai dalam jumlah banyak, sebagian besar yang dibawanya malah kartu.

 **Percobaan Kedua.**

"WHOOOAAA! HAMPIR-HAMPIR!" Chenle menyemangati ayahnya.

"Ayoolaah! Ini pasti bisaaa!" Mark berseru saat bonekanya hampir masuk.

"Iya-iya! Sedikit lagi, _dad_! YA-YA! YAH, YAAAH YAAA!" Chenle sudah diambang kesenangannya.

"WHAAA!" Mark dan Chenle berteriak bersama saat bonekanya telah terjatuh. Tapi jatuhnya bukan di tempat yang diinginkan.

Percobaan kedua, intinya mereka gagal.

 **Percobaan Ketiga.**

"AYO _DAD_! Tahan terus! Terus ayoo! _Daddy_ pasti bisa!" Chenle berteriak gemas untuk menyemangati ayahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi _sayang, daddy_ pasti bisa mendapatkannya." Mark mengatakannya dengan penuh tekad.

"Yah, yah! Jangan jatuh yaah! Yah yah! YAAAAAHH!"

Lagi, lagi-lagi bonekanya telah terlepas sebelum saatnya.

 **Percobaan Keempat.**

"Yaaah, _Daddy_ kenapa gagal lagi!" Chenle menatap sedih boneka lumba-lumba yang gagal diraih oleh sang ayah.

Hah, belum apa-apa tapi sudah gagal lagi. Mark tidak tahu kalau ternyata selama mengarahkan capitnya itu dibatasi oleh waktu. Sesaat sebelum ia menggerakkan capitnya waktu itu telah habis. Dan akhrinya, capit itu malah telah turun di posisi yang kurang pas, hingga ia gagal mencapit satu pun boneka yang ada di dalam mesin tersebut.

Mereka gagal.

 **Percobaan Kelima.**

"Chenle mau pulang saja kalau _daddy_ gagal lagi."

"Tidak _sayang_ , kali ini pasti akan berhasil." Mark mengarahkan capitnya dengan penuh konsentrasi menuju ke arah lubang.

"Tidak usah. Lele mau pulang saja. _Daddy_ gagal terus, Lele bosan teriak-teriak tanpa hasil. Tu kan, baru juga Lele bilang. _Daddy_ gagal lagi kan. Ayo pulang sajalah!"

Percobaan kali ini, gagal lagi.

 **Percobaan, masih terus mencoba.**

Gagal. Dan Chenle hampir menangis saat ayahnya benar-benar payah.

 **Masih mencoba.**

Chenle benar-benar menangis. Ia miris melihat ayahnya ternyata memiliki kepayahan yang separah ini.

 **Percobaan Ke -percobaan yang kesekian kalinya.**

Permainan telah usai. Akhirnya mereka pulang pada waktu sore, hampir senja. Chenle dengan wajah cemberut dan Mark dengan wajah lesu. Mereka lelah. Lelah karena terus dipermainkan oleh mesin capit boneka sialan itu. Lain kali, Mark tidak akan main permainan itu lagi, dia sudah kapok.

 **... ... ...**

Haechan baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekarang telah pukul enam petang, cukup lama juga ia tertidur. Ia berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu untuk melihat apakah anak dan suaminya masih bermain di sana, sama seperti ketika saat ia tinggal tidur tadi.

"Mereka di mana?" Ia heran saat tidak mendapati Mark dan Chenle ada di sana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke dapur, barangkali mereka sedang membantu Kim _Ahjumma_ menyiapkan makan malam.

" _Ahjumma_? Lele dan Mark di mana?" Ia bertanya saat ternyata di dapur juga tidak mendapati keberadaan sang anak dan suami.

"Ah, mereka di ruang tengah. Tadi selesai mandi, mereka langsung nonton _tv_." Balas _ahjumma_ dengan singkat karena ia benar-benar sedang sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Oh, baiklah." Ia berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah. Awalnya, saat ia telah sampai di ruang tamu, ia sedikit heran sebab Mark dan Chenle tidak terlihat ada di sana. Namun, ketika ia terus berjalan maju, ia dibuat tersenyum setelah melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

Mark terbaring di sofa, terlelap. Dengan tambahan, anak mereka juga terlelap. Lucunya, Chenle terlelap di atas tubuh milik ayahnya. Memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di atas dada milik sang ayah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan, tapi yang jelas sepertinya kalian habis bermain-main. Kalian bahkan terlihat sangat nyenyak." Haechan tak kuasa untuk tidak menghampiri mereka. Dengan duduk di bawah sofa, ia mengecup dahi milik Chenle, tak lupa juga mengecup bibir milik Mark.

Pelan-pelan, Haechan bisa menangkap Mark mulai terusik dalam tidurnya. Suaminya itu sedikit mengerang dan bahkan matanya mulai bergerak-gerak.

Saat yakin suaminya benar-benar akan terbangun, ia memutuskan untuk mendaratkan satu kecupan -kali ini kecupannya lebih lama, di bibir milik sang suami.

"Kalau mau tidur di kamar saja. Ssstt... pelan-pelan, nanti dia bangun." Haechan bergumam pelan, membisikki sang suami tepat di depan telinganya. Mark yang kesadarannya mulai terkumpul tampak tersenyum.

"Dia nyenyak sekali. Bahkan sampai mendengkur." Mark menunjuk anak mereka.

"Kalian habis dari mana memangnya?" Mata bulat milik haechan memicing karena curiga.

"Rahasia-aaawww!" Mark merintih sakit tanpa suara saat bangun dari tidurnya. Haechan mencubit lengannya terlalu keras. Untung saja tidur milik Chenle tidak terusik sama sekali karena hal itu.

"Biarkan dia tidur dulu, nanti kalau sudah bangun baru kita ajak makan." Haechan menarik Mark supaya memindahkan Chenle ke kamar. Tidak baik tidur dengan posisi terngkurap seperti tadi, terlebih itu di atas sofa. Jadi, lebih baik segera dipindah ke ranjang supaya bocah itu bisa semakin leluasa dalam tidurnya.

Mereka telah sampai di kamar milik Chenle, Mark meletakkan anaknya dengan lembut supaya ia tidak terbangun. Haechan sendiri ia sudah siap dengan selimutnya untuk menghangatkan tidur milik sang anak.

"Selamat tidur." Bisik Haechan dengan pelan, sangat pelan sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan hangatnya di pipi gembil sang anak.

"Mimpi indah ya, sayang." Mark ikut mengecup sang anak.

Inilah akhir yang bahagia di hari yang sangat indah ini. Chenle terlelap dalam lautan mimpinya, bersama dengan Mark dan Haechan yang tengah menatapnya teduh. Anak mereka adalah hal yang paling mereka sayangi di dunia ini. Huh, bahagianya keluarga ini.

"Hei, jangan menciumku dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu." Haechan protes saat baru keluar dari kamar sang anak Mark telah menyerang bibirnya dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba.

"Karena aku rindu bibirmu sayang." Mark mencium bibir itu lagi dan tidak memedulikan protesan dari sang istri sama sekali.

 _Dasar suami. Selalu begitu. Suka seenaknya saja. Itulah suara hati milik Haechan._

 **... ... ...**

 **TBC**

 **SENIN 17/04/2017**

 **...**

 **RNR!**

 **MAU REVIEW SILAKAN, GAK MAU REVIEW YA NDAK PAPA. Bebas kok guys, sebebas hidupku selama ini...**

 **You miss me? I miss you too :***

 **Ini adalah penutup untuk acara maljum kalian yang indah. Bagaimana? Haechannirella sudah cukup untuk mengobati hati kalian? Atau belum? Yaudah kalo belum tunggu sebentar lagi ya guys. Love you :***

 **Catatan : Jangan nagih Life Lesson dengan terlalu ngotot. Semua butuh proses.**

 **MARKHYUCK SARANGHAE!**


End file.
